sueños de un guerrero
by Naoko Misumi
Summary: VOTADA X EL MOMENTO Es una historia donde los personajes actuan con la flor de sus emociones para tener lo que ellos quiere, no le importan los demás, sus propias vidas son lo que cuenta... AxM, DxS, VxH, etc... no te lo puedes perder!
1. Default Chapter

¡¡¡¡Introducción!!!!  
  
¡¡¡Hola y gracias por empezar a leer mi fick!!!, antes de empezar solo voy a poner ciertas cosas:  
  
-Los personajes que te suenen conocidos y que creas haberlos oído por la TV u algun manga, es por que son de ahí y a mi no me pertenecen.  
  
-Si tengo mal escrito el nombre de una ciudad o persona (cada vez que la nombro) corríjanme para tratar de hacerlo mejor  
  
-No voy a describir mucho las acciones de cada personaje, así que se los dejo a su imaginación si se quedaron estáticos o se mueven, etc... también cuando pongo que están tristes o asustados ustedes ponen el grado (desde muuuy asustado a un poco desconcertado, o el porte de la sonrisa). Esto lo ago para que la imaginación nunca se pierda (y porque describo muy mal, ¡todos se confundirían!  
  
Y eso no mas... ¡Ahora a disfrutar mi fick!  
  
De su humilde escritora...  
Naoko Misumi


	2. Cantos inmortales

Cantos inmortales del viento  
  
"Aparecían frente a mí monstruos infernales, me atacaban y despedazaban, me carcomían el alma. Tinieblas cruzaban mi mente, muerte mi boca. Tristeza y humillación mis manos. ¿Qué no hice?... ¿Qué acaso deje algo para el final?. Nadie siente mi desengaño, nadie ve lo que yo veo. ¿Por qué no sales a mi camino y nos vamos juntos?, no me has querido dar la mano y no he alcanzado una mirada. Tinieblas cruzaban mi mente, muerte mi boca. Tristeza y humillación mis manos. ¿Qué no hice?... ¿Qué acaso deje algo para el final?. Nadie siente mi desengaño, nadie ve lo que yo veo."  
  
Triste en su pieza, Selene ve por la venta, el cielo azul y las aves que vuelan, cantos inmortales que deja el viento. Parece un muerto soberanamente vivo, parece una puerta a medio cerrar. Ella es el vaso a la mitad en el comedor de la casa.  
  
Su hermano la observa desde el marco de la puerta. Su mirada parece pesar como los milenios en relojes de arena. No mira el cielo azul o las aves que vuelan, ni los cantos inmortales del viento, ve a su hermana como el vaso a la mitad en la mesa del comedor.  
  
Hasta que ella habla ensoñada:

-¿Qué seria mas hermoso que el cielo y la tierra?, ¿Qué seria mas hermoso que un canto inmortal?, ¿Qué podría hacer que los días se hicieses alargadamente cortos?... dime, hermano, ¿Quién podría ser tan hermoso que a la muerte le diera vida?

Los ojos de la niña se columpiaron por el cuarto hasta dar con los de su hermano, en ese momento, levantada como por las brisas, camino con dignidad de reina y quedo frente a su hermano.

El de impávida mirada entrecierra los ojos tristemente.

-¿Cómo he yo de responder semejantes cuestiones de tal alcurnia?, Pesares me acongojan y tu de nuevo filosofando sobre la vida. Recuerda tu puesto y oportunidad, no veis que ya es hora de las lecciones.

Recordando los sus terrenales deberes, despierta de un sueño y ve con tristeza a su hermano

-¿Qué pasa ahora por tu mente?, recuerda que todo tu problema es mío también, así como nos une la sangre, nos une el destino y cual tu caigas yo también lo are. Pero ahora no. Nos vemos apenas termine estas lecciones, ¿a las 5 estaría bien?

-Sí...

La mirada de la doncella se sereno y con una sonrisa animo a su hermano

-Pues entonces nos vemos a la hora convenida en el sauce del lago. Querido hermano, te deseo la mejor de las suertes (tienes una reunión muy importante en unos segundos ¿no?). Si me disculpas, me retiro ya que el pequeño Val debe estar esperando... hasta que nos juntemos de nuevo hermano mío.

Salio de la habitación casi corriendo, dejando solo al soldado quien se sentó en la silla de su hermana y trato de mirar como un muerto soberanamente vivo, como una puerta a medio cerrar, como el vaso a la mitad en el comedor de la casa, para entender un poco la soledad de su hermana y ayudarla en esta terrible empresa que paresia llevar entre sus manos.

El castillo rebosaba de actividad y los pasillos se asemejaban a las calles de un mercado. Los pies de la doncella parecían carecer de ruido alguno por los gritos predominantes de entre la masa de gente que rebosaba de actividad. Selene danzaba entre la multitud, avanzando al compás de la música que la gente con sus ruidos le ofrecía. Entre salto y vueltas pasaba entre la multitud sonriendo a la vida y dejando atrás el tormento. Llego a un lugar mas calmado donde la gente escaseaba y corrió por los pasillos de marfil de elegantes tapices hasta llegar a una gigantesca antesala revestida de verde y oro. Quedo enfrente de la puerta y golpeo con el peso de una pluma. 

-Buenas tardes mi príncipe, soy su maestra Selene... perdón por la tardanza

Se pego a la puerta para decir estas palabras y ser oída en el interior, pero nadie daba respuesta.

Volviese a tocar tres veces más pero sin respuestas.

-Mi príncipe, por favor ábrame...

La paciencia abandonaba su cuerpo y sus golpes se volvieron insistentes.

-Voy a abrir yo si no es que usted abre primero... no he de esperar solo por su antojo. Ya le he advertido...

Pasan otros minutos y nada se mueve en la habitación, la dama se haya indecisa en su postura, hasta que al fin se decide a abrir.

-No voy a esperar más mi príncipe, aquí voy... permiso

Abrió la puerta por completo y no halló a nadie adentro. Solo aire y silencio cubría la inmensa habitación. Desde la ventana se veía al viento cantando su canción, y a los árboles hablar con las nubes, se veía al sol conversar con la luna, a la cordillera hilar y...

-Buenos días mi querida maestra... veo que gusta del paisaje, es mejor aquí que en Fanelia. Aquí se puede sentir el mar.

Lentamente Selene dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el príncipe Val Folken de Fanel, heredero del trono de Fanelia, hijo primogénito del rey Van Slanzar de Fanel.

-Buenos días Val, ¿Dónde habías estado?, te he esperado mucho tiempo, ya hemos perdido más de media hora...

-No me engañe querida maestra, usted tampoco ha sido puntual, le he esperado diez minutos y al no aparecer fui a caminar en el inmenso jardín de este palacio acompañado del príncipe Vargas con sus melancólicos pensamientos-hace un movimiento teatral-casi no parece hijo de su padre.

Las palabras sobresaltaron a Selene y le dieron una apariencia abatida

-Acaso te he importunado preciosa Selene...

Se turbo más al oír estas palabras y oculto su cara tras la cortina

-No deberías decir eso, especialmente mientras él rey Dryden esta en estas condiciones

-Es verdad. El rey no durara mucho más, la enfermedad a avanzado demasiado rápido y los médicos están lejos de atajarla.

-Pareciese que a envejecido diez años. Pareciera que le aventaja por 30 años a Milerna y no los que corresponden...

Solo al soltar estas palabras el príncipe pareció enfurecerse de repente y las palabras fueron tan fuertes como un huracán

-Y eso que tiene que ver, acaso la edad denota algún tipo de requisito, si son solo números y cuentas. ¿Eso tiene que ver con lo que algún mancebo piense? "Pues claro que s" me han dicho, pero no me han sabido responder bien. No ven que no se necesita edad para conducir las más bravas hazañas, no savia que también era de tu pesar...

El joven príncipe se planeaba retirar de la habitación sin más explicación y con la cólera por las nubes no quería hablar más. Pero Selene le tomo gentilmente el brazo y evito que saliera de la habitación.

-Perdón mi pequeño Val, no sabia que ese era tu parecer. Tienes razón en lo que dijiste, si la edad importara, que abría podido hacer todo héroe recordado. Desde tu padre hasta el caballero rojo...

Un rayo de esperanza apareció frente a sus ojos

-¿También es de su parecer?

-¿Es que algo o alguien oprime su corazón?-se acerco sonriente- ¿es acaso eso... o ese alguien mayor que usted?

No seria de extrañar que el príncipe tuviera ese problema, era más alto que cualquier persona de su edad y aparentaba más de la que tenia. Tenia un sequito de doncellas, cada una de procedencia más opulenta que la anterior. Proseguía en fama -con las mujeres- a Allen, que, a pesar de su madura edad de 32 años, seguía causando más de un problema con la más inocente doncella

-No creo que sea oportuno contarle mi maestra, de letras y números usted entiende, pero esto dista mucho de ser poder escrito o numerado

-Mas que tu maestra me e vuelto vuestro confidente. Confió en tener esa posición

-Entonces le diré... me he enamorado. Pero no es cualquier doncella, sino, es... bueno... es un ave de raros colores y cantos... sus alas son inmensas y sus plumas las más tersas. Ella es el agua pura de las fuentes sagradas... Es la vida, no, es el alma de las criaturas...

Selene lo miro incrédula

-Quien es la dueña de tales características, por que hasta ahora imagino a un riuyin y no a una doncella mortal.

-Pero es mortal y es una doncella... pero ésta es especial... ésta, bueno... ¡ésta es más hermosa que el cielo y la tierra!

La doncella quedo más blanca que la misma cera, sus ojos brillaron cual cristales y su voz tembló como la tierra

-¿Acaso ella es más hermosa que un canto inmortal?

-Pero si un canto no es más que eso, en cambio ella es mucho más... sí, ella es más hermosa que un canto inmortal

-¿Y...

-Y eso. Creo que ya entendió usted el concepto, ya no gastemos palabras en lo que no se puede explicar... solo seria una perdida de tiempo, ya que esto se debe demostrar. Dígame usted, ¿acaso "beso" significa eso realmente?¿Acaso con la palabra "beso" uno se estremece como en el acto?... así el amor se demuestra y no se explica

-Tiene razón. Pero no sirve de nada que hable y hable sin demostrar. Dígame el nombre de su amada y veré lo que puedo hacer para que caiga en sus brazos.

-Se sorprenderá y rehuir

-¿Acaso es la reina Milerna?

-No

-Entonces creo que no me asustare, ella seria su victima más preocupante

-¿Por qué podría ser mi madre?-un tono sarcástico rozo su voz

-No, por que esta casada.

-...No creo poder decíroslo

-¿No me tiene confianza?

-¿Me lo está exigiendo?

-Así ha de parecer...

-Es que...

-Si no me lo quiere decir, lo entenderé. Ya no soy una niña caprichosa.

-No me la imagino como tal.

-Pero lo fui, y cambie... cambie mucho

Una tela de tristeza cubrió sus ojos y aparto el rostro recordando los horrores que sufrió en el laboratorio. Casi se le escapa una lagrima pero la contuvo con un poco de esfuerzo.

-Mejor no sigamos hablando y vamos a seguir con las lecciones príncipe. Si tiene el gusto de acompañarme hasta el jardín...

-Por usted iría gustoso al infierno más cruel, por usted calmaría la tormenta con mi voz...

Su mirada se perdió en el suelo y un suspiro se oye en el silencio

-Mi preciosa Selene... ¿no sabe quien es usted para mí?

Selene lo miro con sorpresa.

-Una simple maestra, una amiga... eso es lo que soy

-No Selene... para mí tu eres lo mas preciado y hermoso... ¿no ves que el sol sale por ti?

-Se ésta confundiendo... yo...

-Solo tenemos 11 años de diferencia-Val se acercó lentamente y la tomo como si fuera una delicada flor que no puede ser cortada... temblando de emoción la acerco a su cuerpo y descanso su cabeza sobre la suya

-No me diga ahora que soy muy pequeño... por favor acépteme...

-No hable más mi buen señor-se separo rápidamente del abrazo-¿es que se a olvidado de mi pensar?, no a esperado mi respuesta a la pregunta que olvido

-¿Cuál sería pues?

-No me pregunto si sentía lo mismo

Le dio la espalda al príncipe como si estuviera dispuesta a marchar.

-Pero es que con su mirada lo adivine... parecía ensoñada cuando le explique mi sentir, pareció concordar en cada palabra.

-Eso no dice nada...

-¿Esta enamorada de otro?

-...

-¿No me has de contestar?

-...-un sollozo se oyó en la habitación

-Perdón... Selene, si no me quieres como yo a ti, te conquistare de apoco, empezaras a quererme. Como yo a ti.

-Príncipe Val...

-No. Val solamente. No quiero importunarte con mi presencia.

-No, es... que...

Selene no alcanzo a decir una palabra más

-Que tengas un buen día, mi adorada Selene.

-Val...  
  
El príncipe salio despacio de la habitación y solo cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, empezó a correr hacia el jardín donde de seguro estaría solo.

Selene se quedo en la habitación, y en cuanto los pasos de Val se dejaron de escuchar, ella miro por la ventana cercana y se sentó el marco de esta, perdiéndose en el horizonte. Ve por la venta, el cielo azul y las aves que vuelan, cantos inmortales que deja el viento. Parece un muerto soberanamente vivo, parece una puerta a medio cerrar. Ella es el vaso a la mitad en el comedor de la casa.  
  
-continuará...  
---------------------------------  
Éste es mi primer ffick largo y espero hacerlo bien!, aquí uso palabras que muchos no podran conocer, por eso sugiero meterse a esta pag: www. ya que yo no voy a poner todas las palabras (me muero de lata). Y a todas las personas que no les gusto el estilo de escritura, éste es un buen día!, por que se funo (se murio, se echo a perder). Para el segundo capitulo lo tuve que cortar ( y a mi me gustaba!!!) así que el segundo va a estar más normalito.  
  
Naoko: ¡Eso es todo, dejen su rewiu opinando!

Calcetínconrovosman :todos los niños tienen derecho

Naoko: Sí "calsetinconronvosman" (titininin) Así que usen su derecho y opinen!   
  
Naoko Misumi

PD:31 minutos tampoco me pertenece, el señor angera no a querido darmelo...


	3. ¿Donde estabas tú?

¿Dónde estabas tú?

"Se encienden con mis ojos los caminos de la vida. Sereno y campante me ciño sobre el viento. Mi voz se oye como un canto de guerra, la tierra retumba frente a mis pasos. Guerrero del olimpo me titulo. Mi voz rasga la resistencia, me comparo a Ares en batalla y la victoria traigo en mi hombro derecho 

¿Mas que me ha de valer tal alcurnia si no consigo el más preciado de todos los tesoros? ¿Por qué apartan de mí esta dorada copa? Hados, aparten de mí su sombra, ¿no ven que las cintas no ocupan parte en mi? Aunque la muerte espere tras la puerta, cruzaré el umbral y no veré joya alguna más que la que ocupa mis ojos. Cual Paris he de ser, cual ladrón de media noche."

-Aparecían frente a mí monstruos infernales, me atacaban y despedazaban, me carcomían el alma... ¿Dónde estabas tú? 

-¿Yo?

-Tinieblas cruzaban mi mente, muerte mi boca. Tristeza y humillación mis manos. ¿Dónde estabas tú?

-Yo...

-Nadie siente mi desengaño, nadie ve lo que yo veo.

-Perdón... ¿no puedo aliviar tu dolor?

-¿Cómo tú de infantil alma puede incluso sugerir tal cosa?

-Viví en misma carne todo lo que tu viviste, llore de humillación cual esclava cualquiera. Grite en soledad pero nadie tomo mi mano. ¿Dónde estabas tú para tomar mi mano?

-Estaba junto a ti

-Te respondo a lo que antes me preguntabas de la misma forma. Estaba junto a ti.

-Pero nunca te vi ni oi

-Yo tampoco. Pero eso no precisa que no estuviera ahí. Ahora te veo y reconozco.

-También te veo y reconozco. Mi perfecta desconocida, habitante solitario de la otra mitad.

-Mi oscuro y desdichado, el del rincón como la noche. Nunca tuve el valor de aventurarme hasta aquí.

-Eres bienvenida mi anónima Selene.

-Gracias pequeño Dilandu.

El lugar era oscuro y la luz solo sale del cuerpo de Selene, no hay más luz que la que emite la, primero parada, ahora sentada, doncella. Dilandu reposa sentado en el suelo, apoyado en una difusa pared. Sonriendo melancólicamente y con sus vívidos ojos fijos en la mujer. Se trata de incorporar pero unas cadenas patentes por su sonido, lo dejan en el suelo.

-¿Quién te ato?

-No lo sé... tal vez yo, tal vez tú.

-Las voy a romper. Puede ser mi culpa... además no quiero que ninguno de los dos sufra como sufrió en el laboratorio...

-...Déjalo como esta y luego sale de este lugar. Tu intención es buena, pero no correcta.

-¿A que te refieres?, no te puedo dejar aquí solo... nuevamente

-Este es un cuerpo. Nosotros somos dos. Si yo salgo, no será que hayas de pagar tú el castigo. Tú tienes una vida. Yo no valgo nada para nadie, más me vale estar muerto que vivo.

-No me digas eso que eres parte de mí.

Le abrazo tiernamente por los hombros y dijo suavemente

-Te dejare en libertad para que llenes mi lado del jardín. Estas sangrando por esas cadenas, has forcejeado pero el acero cierra tu paso. Deja que yo te cure y cuide, aunque no te pueda dejar salir del todo.

-Al tiempo te arrepentirás.

-Yo me cuidare de eso, tu ocúpate de ti.

Separándose suavemente de su otra mitad, se despidió con un asentimiento, dejando una estela de luz a su paso que Dilandu disfruto en silencio.

-Selene... Sí estabas junto a mí.

Se avecinaba el sexto aniversario del termino de la guerra.  
  
Tal cual llego el primer día a la ciudad como se fue, el otro día continuo como el anterior. Se ha hecho rutina el trabajo de todos los días, hemos caído en la desesperación de lo cotidiano. Y así a de seguir. Se cubre de tinieblas el día.  
  
-¿Dilandu?, ¿Estás aquí amigo mío?

-Como desearía no estarlo, o amiga mía, pero sigo en éste lugar. Tú, de alguna forma peculiar, me has librado de las cadenas sin ni siquiera tocarlas. Después de todo este si es un lugar espiritual

-¿Y ahora que mal te acongoja?

-Un simple nudo desde mi muñeca hasta la pared... y yo que fui el guerrero más brioso en batalla, no lo pude deshacer.

-¿Eras un guerrero?. Pocas noticias he oído de ti...

-Allen se habrá encargado de eso...

-Noto despecho en tu voz. ¿Por qué?

-¡Tan poco sabes de mí!

-Apenas y se tu nombre

-Pues yo fui un guerrero. Sin honor ni nobleza como tu hermanito... mate sin piedad a niños y mujeres, queme ciudades enteras, hogares, y me jacto de ser él más cruel sin remordimiento. Asolé ciudades importantes, estuve en la cúspide. Fui el dios de la muerte.

-...-

-Pero tu me lograste derrotar, tú saliste a flote de entre todo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Nací para eso. Era mi destino

-No es justificación.

-No me justifico, solo lo hice y ya.

-... Dame tu mano, aun hay sangre. Te voy a limpiar la sangre y el polvo de la frente y de tus brazos.

-Mis manos ya se lavaron con la sangre de los que mate.

-¿Y yo no las puedo lavar nuevamente? Prometo perfumar y curar tus cicatrices, aligerar el yugo que te pesa, aun así tenga que cargarlo yo también.

Sacase entonces un paño húmedo con un pequeño balde rebosante de agua que trajo desde su mitad y empezó limpiando la sangre mientras que él miraba el suelo, pensativo, indescifrable. Tal vez, por primera vez, tranquilo.

Cuando termino la doncella tomo una de sus manos haciéndolo despertar.

-Dilandu... sí estabas junto a mí.

Apenas estuvieron dichas esas palabras se levanto y salio del lugar. El guerrero, a modo de respuesta a la ausente dama, solo toco su mejilla con la mano que antes estaba tomando Selene. Así cerro los ojos y se olvido de su mundo de tinieblas.

Paso un día hasta la próxima visita.  
  
-Te esperaba Selene

-¿Cómo sabias que hoy vendría?

-No lo sabia, te hubiera esperado aunque no te presentaras hoy ni en toda la semana.

La aludida no supo como reaccionar, solo oculto su cara tras su mano.

-Me gusta la cara que pones cuando te importuno. Desde hoy lo are más seguido.

Dilandu puso una mano sobre su hombro y otra, con la mayor delicadeza, en su cintura. Luego la acerco un poco a él. La dama no supo como responder, pero se intento de zafar ligeramente. Solo reprocho diciendo como la brisa su nombre y moviendo su cabeza de un lado para el otro. Más de una risa escapo de los labios del guerrero.

-No te rías de mí -A lo que el piromaniaco calló, para verla un segundo y seguir riendo. -Veo que ya estas libre

-Gracias a ti, te debo mucho... y no me gusta deber

-Pensé que no tenias honor

Un tono de altanería se escucho de su voz, al igual que en la de él.

-Pero contigo estoy haciendo una excepción

-Sí... claro Dilandu... lo que tuuu diiigaas...

-S

El guerrero puso una cara de resignación que causo que Selene le doliera el estomago de tanto reír. Súbitamente paro de reír.

-¿Tu deberías conocer al rey de Fanelia?

La pregunta encendió algo dentro de Dilandu, que no era precisamente cariño.

-¿Qué si lo conozco?, a ese infeliz debí matarlo más de una vez. No tuve mi venganza y él debe sufrir. Mataría a toda su familia y a él lo dejaría presenciando el arder de sus propios hijos por lo que me hizo.

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Osó enfrentarme y matar a mis hombres, a todos ellos...

Golpeo el piso con su puño. Selene toco su hombro y lo obligo a mirarla con la otra mano.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Dilandu se calmo.

-¿Para que querías saber si lo conocía?

-Es que... bueno, él me ha acogido en su castillo, en Fanelia, para servir de institutriz a su hijo... ¡Pero no te aproveches de eso para tomar venganza!, si así lo hicieras mi hermano me odiaría y renegaría de mi, tendría que irme y vagar como delincuente... Por favor...

-Mmm... ¿y que me darás a cambio?

-Ya te di la libertad en tu lado del jardín como en el mío. Acepta eso como pago.

-Esta bien... No tomare venganza.

-Bien-- La dama atizó una sonrisa de viva alegría que sin saber como, contagio a Dilandu que seguía sentado admirando a su dama.  
  
Dilandu ya había salido de la perenne oscuridad y había logrado pasar al jardín inmenso que significaba Serene. En el hay un árbol inmenso y muchas flores que no cambiaban con la estación. Sus encuentros partieron siendo ocasionales hasta convertirse un poco más y diarios.

Ya pasaba el noveno aniversario del final de la guerra.  
  
-¡Buenas Dilandu!

-Buenas Selene, pareces cansada. Yo te voy a alegrar.

-¿Cómo tu me has de poder alegrar si pareciera que la vida se vuelve contra mí?

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Han inculpado al rey de algo que no hizo y se cree que la guerra esta próxima, por tanto tengo que irme junto con el príncipe a algún lugar seguro. También tengo sospechas de que Allen está en algún asunto turbio, creo que podría relacionarse con el hijo de la reina Milerna, el príncipe Vergas...

-No me extrañaría... Solo tropezó de nuevo con la misma piedra.

-No creo que mi hermano cometiera dos veces el mismo error

-Pues como es él, a mi no me extrañaría...

-¡Tú no conoces a mi hermano como yo lo hago!, y sabes que si se enteran de que el heredero del trono de Asturia es hijo de Allen lo cuelgan a él junto con Milerna y no sea que también a él pequeño Vargas... Además él príncipe Val está enfermo de gravedad... no sé que voy a hacer.

-Vamos Selene, anímate. Todo esto va a pasar rápido.

-Pero que pasa si estalla la guerra... con Val en esas condiciones de seguro moriría...

Se empezaron a escuchar los sollozos de la doncella, y Dilandu no supo que hacer mas abrazarla, apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros.

-Calma Selene. Todo estará bien... nada te pasará.

-¿Y quien me lo asegura?, además, temo más por Val o por mi hermano que por mi propia vida. Acepto mi destino mientras a ellos no les pase nada...

-¿Y yo que?... Yo temo por tu vida Selene, soy yo quien más me preocupo por ti. Yo te voy a proteger a ti y no voy a dejar que nada te pase... por que yo... Puso su cabeza frente a la de ella y la miro directamente a sus ojos llorosos.-Yo te quiero más que a mi vida...

-Dilandu...

Él le puso un dedo sobre sus labios

-No digas nada...

Acerco lentamente su rostro hacia el de ella y poso sus labios sobre los de ella. Su primer beso.  
  
Desde ese día, las visitas fueron decayendo en frecuencia. La guerra parecía inminente y la enfermedad iba complicándose. Después de algunos meses, las visitas se suspendieron. Y así siguió hasta después de tres meses en los cuales la vida del príncipe estuvo en juego y una invasión hacia Fanelia fue realizada.  
  
-Selene... Te veo cada día durante largo tiempo. No me puedo olvidar de ti. Tiempos duros has debido pasar y yo jamás te abandone. ¿Me sentiste a tu lado?, no importa. Pero ya todo ha pasado. ¿Por qué no sales a mi camino y nos vamos juntos?, no me has querido dar la mano en todo este tiempo y no he alcanzado una mirada tuya en ningún momento. Selene, te extrañó.

Oyó en el silencio una voz extraña que lo llamaba. Una voz casi conocida, pero indiferente a sus recuerdos.

-Dilandu... Sé que no me recuerdas, pero yo a ti sí. Te veo en apuros y abatido... yo te puedo ayudar.

-¿tu como me ayudarías?, ¡ni siquiera sabes mi pesar!

-¿No quieres estar para siempre al lado de Selene?, ¿Hacer patente tu compañía?... ella no puede vivir siempre pendiente de un inmaterial...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?...

-Yo lo se todo, y lo puedo lograr todo, pero te cobrare.

-Nada es gratis

-Nada... Bueno, ¿Aceptas?

-Sí.

-¿Sin antes saber el precio?

-Acepto

-Él precio es... lo que es más hermoso que el cielo y la tierra, más hermoso que un canto inmortal. Hace que los días se hicieses alargadamente cortos... dame Dilandu, Eso tan hermoso que a la muerte le diera vida, para poder tener lo que te hará feliz junto a tu amada... te daré un cuerpo.

Y Dilandu quedo de nuevo sumido en la soledad, pensativo y complacido por el trato que acababa de cerrar.  
  
Paso solo media semana para que Selene se presentara luego de tanto tiempo faltante.

-¡Dilandu!, o amado mío, nadie te podrá decir cuanto te extrañé...

-Selene...

-En cada momento recordaba tu nombre

Selene corrió hacia él y le abrazo como nunca. Luego lo cubrió de besos lo que no le dejo hablar. Dilandu solo sonrío ampliamente y acaricio su pelo con una de sus manos mientras con la otra le sujetaba la cintura. Pero Selene necesitaba hablar.

-Hubieron momentos en los que sentía que eras tú él que me acompañaba y los instantes se volvían menos pesados. O Dilandu... nadie te dirá cuanto te extrañe...

-Yo también te extrañe mucho Selene... Te veía y acompañaba cuando podía. Te amo tanto Selene...

-Dilandu.

-Te tengo una noticia... Hace poco una voz me ha prometido estar siempre junto a ti, me dará un cuerpo y así podremos estar siempre juntos, no necesitarás venir aquí, por que yo estaré siempre contigo.

-Pero a mi no me importa que no tengas un cuerpo...

-¿Aunque jamás puedas tener hijos?... nunca tendrás una familia si me quedo de esta forma...

-A mi no me importa... no confió en esa voz

-Pero te va a importar en el futuro... además estoy cansado de estar aquí sin poder disfrutar del mundo exterior... es una tortura

-Y que hay que hacer...

-Tengo que entregarle lo que es más hermoso que el cielo y la tierra, más hermoso que un canto inmortal. Hace que los días se hicieses alargadamente cortos... Eso tan hermoso que a la muerte le diera vida

-¿Sabes lo que es?

-No... pero lo averiguare, con tu ayuda... por que cuento con ella, ¿Verdad?

-Sí mi Dilandu. Te doy toda mi ayuda. Antes de conocerte tinieblas cruzaban mi mente, amargura mi boca. Tristeza y soledad mis manos. Y ahora solo la luz me cubre. Gracias Dilandu

-Gracias mi Selene.  
  
Ella se fue hacia el mundo real. En su habitación.

-¿Qué seria mas hermoso que el cielo y la tierra?, ¿Qué seria mas hermoso que un canto inmortal?, ¿Qué podría hacer que los días se hicieses alargadamente cortos?... ¿Quién podría ser tan hermoso que a la muerte le diera vida?... Nadie ve lo que yo veo  
  
Así se quedo mirando por la venta, el cielo azul y las aves que vuelan, cantos inmortales que deja el viento. Parece un muerto soberanamente vivo, parece una puerta a medio cerrar. Ella es el vaso a la mitad en el comedor de la casa.  
  
-Continuará...  
  
HEEEE!!!! Mi segunda parte!, la verdad ni yo se cuantas son. Amo a dilandu!, cuando se pone sádico y lo único que quiere es matar y saborear la sangre y los gritos del oponente... haaaa, él es tan sádicamente exquisito. Les soplare algo de lo cual talvez ni se hayan dado cuenta... la cosa que puse entre "" el capitulo primero, aparece aquí como parte del fick! Así también pasara con los otros, es como un adelanto, pero al principio el capitulo!  
  
Algunas aclaraciones del fick y saludos... -un momento de silencio y luego revolotea unos papeles-

Naoko: ¿¡Dónde están estas cosas de aclaraciones!?... "si por lo menos fueras ordenada" bla bla, maldito conejo rojo!!!... se que fuiste tu tratando de recuperar tu cochino medio ambiente... ya me decía Tulio "nunca trabajes en 31 minutos" ayyy... maldito canal de...

Juanin: ¡Naoko, estamos al aire!

Naoko: O.o... em, cof cof, si claro... creo que se me han perdid... AQUÍ ESTABAN LAS MALDITAS CO... cof cof, ¿no hace mucho frío aquí? Bueno, ahora vamos a las aclaraciones:

-Dilandu se encuentra solo con unos pantalones y una polera sin mangas (la que usa debajo del traje de combate.  
  
-Lo tomo como si nunca se hubieran visto antes, pero Dilandu ya conosia un poco a Selene.  
  
-En la mayoría de los diálogos tiene esa sonrisa sádica que tanto le gusta.(dilandu)  
  
-éste capitulo se puede ubicar antes del primer capitulo

-Gracias Crystal-dono por tu reviu (es el primero que tengo TT--TT) y te digo... todo a su tiempo (Muajajajajajajajajajaaa)

Espero que le aya gustado!, un saludo de su escritora:

Naoko Misumi

PD: dejen sus rewis!

PD2: amo 31minutos!


	4. El movimiento del tiempo

El movimiento del tiempo

"Se encienden con mis ojos los caminos de la vida. Sereno y campante me ciño sobre el viento.

Mi voz se oye como un canto de guerra, la tierra retumba frente a mis pasos.

Guerrero del olimpo me titulo. Mi voz rasga la resistencia, me comparo a Ares en batalla y la victoria traigo en mi hombro derecho.

¿Mas que me ha de valer tal alcurnia si no consigo el más preciado de todos los tesoros? ¿Por qué apartan de mí esta dorada copa? Hados, aparten de mí su sombra, ¿no ven que las cintas no ocupan parte en mi? Aunque la muerte espere tras la puerta, cruzaré el umbral y no veré joya alguna más que la que ocupa mis ojos.

Cual Paris he de ser, cual ladrón de media noche."

Milerna estaba sentada bajo un inmenso abeto, la brisa se sentía ligera y fresca.

Se había quedado de juntar en ese lugar con él, y como pocas veces, él estaba llegando tarde.

Ella savia que era difícil que se juntaran, o que estas pequeñas reuniones duraran más de media hora, o incluso, era aun más difícil que en estas reuniones se tomaran de las manos. La mayoría de las veces se podían hablar a distancia, habían otras que les permitían un ligero roce de sus manos, pero habían otras en las cuales no se podían ni siquiera ver a la cara.

Era una vida dura la que le toco vivir, pero ella lo eligió así... No, ni siquiera ella había elegido su destino, su vida es así de miserable porque un mal día una mocosa jugo a ser la reina del destino y las cosas se le fueron de control. Ella no solo hizo que se casara con un hombre que no amaba... no, esa mocosa no se contento con eso... sino que también hizo que ella "creyera" que lo ama. Pero nadie puede controlar la voluntad de las personas para siempre. Así que un buen día despertó y supo que era todo una mentira, su castillo, su esposo, su amor... y, desde ese día hasta ahora y al parecer para siempre, odia a Hitomi.

Cuando descubrió que nada era verdad, se desespero, no savia que hacer, su vida estaba arruinada. En ese momento deseo haber escapado. Y odio con más bríos a Hitomi.

Hasta que un día salio del castillo, robo el mejor caballo, y corrió, corrió hasta llegar a su casa, a la casa de él. Paso ahí tres días con sus noches y luego partió hasta su castillo con animo renovado. Aunque siguió viviendo miserablemente, ahora tenia un consuelo.

Hundida en sus pensamientos, empezó a quedarse dormida hasta que escucho una voz detrás de ella.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho?

-Siempre estoy esperando por ti, aunque sepa que no vayas a llegar.

-Perdón mi reina, si su rey me lo permitiera, vuestra merced sabría que no me apartaría de su lado

-Pero no te lo permite para mi desagrado... y si yo te diera aquel permiso ¿no te vale tanto mi permiso como el de él?

-Me gustaría que así fuere, pero temo que su esposo no tomaría su permiso como valido

Una sonrisa se descansaba en sus labios. Sus únicos momentos de verdadera alegría.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

-¿a que te refieres?

-Ven conmigo, lejos. Escapemos.

-¿Cómo?

-Es fácil. Solo te rapto, por la noche o por el día, y nos vamos muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Pero es acaso tan fácil?

-Claro que s

-Yo no puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué sería de mi pequeño Vargas? ¿Y si te atrapan, si nos atrapan?

-No me atraparan a mí ni a ti. Y Va-chan estará bien en el castillo, allí le darán una mejor vida que la de fugitivo, él sí tiene más oportunidades. A nosotros no nos queda tiempo.

-Lo sé... pero no podría dejar a Va-chan aquí solo, y estoy segura que tú tampoco, lo extrañaríamos mucho. Además no puedo irme ahora que Driaden más me necesita.

-Hablas como su esposa.

-No. Hablo como una mujer piadosa de los demás

-Ese hombre no quiere que seas feliz.

-...-

-Solo yo te amo como él dijo hacerlo el día de su boda.

-No me recuerdes esa boda que fue mi propio funeral.

Se escucharon pasos a lo lejos.

-Me tengo que ir.

-Nos vemos mi reina.

Milerna se iba y otra silueta se acercaba corriendo.

Lejos de ahí, al mismo tiempo que la pasada conversación, él príncipe Val vagaba por los corredores del castillo, sin pensar en nada más que en la escena ocurrida anteriormente con Selene.

Él encontraba injusta la decisión de Selene, ¿Quién podía amarla más que él, quien la conoce como es en realidad, con sus días buenos y malos, con sus defectos y virtudes?, es injusto que solo por ser menor le pasara esto. Pareciese que hubiera llegado tarde desde su nacimiento.

-¿Qué te pasa que te veo tan melancólico hijo?

En su caminar había llegado a la puerta de la habitación de su padre quien lo esperaba con una mirada algo cansada. Esa noche no había dormido por estar preparando la ceremonia de finalización del consejo que se había realizado en Asturia {NA: ¿es Asturia, no?}.

-¿Alguna vez te botaron padre?

-Solo si llamas botar a que una mujer se vaya de éste mundo dejándote solo y sin esperanzas de volver a verla...

-Se siente horrible

-Pasa. El pasillo es mal lugar para conversar.

La habitación era grande y estaba ricamente ataviada, en la mesita de noche descansaba un pequeño paquete de papel abierto que contenía galletas, al parecer, caseras. El rey y el príncipe se acercaron a la ventana.

-¿Por qué esto tiene que ser tan injusto?, si uno no va a recibir él amor de la persona que uno ama no se debería amar en un principio.

-La vida no es justa, ¿Por qué el amor debería serlo?

-...-

-Hijo, no es tan malo que alguien te rechase, las oportunidades son varias y todavía eres joven.

-Eso mismo te dijeron mil veces a ti y tu siempre los golpeabas apenas acababan la frase.

-Es que no es lo mismo.

-No papá. No es lo mismo, pero duele saber que no la tengo a mi lado, como yo quería, como éste corazón quiere. ¿Pero sabes?... lo que más duele no es el echo de su respuesta... lo que más me duele es que tenga a otro que la haga sufrir. Eso no lo puedo soportar, así que la voy a conquistar, como pueda.

Mientras Val miraba por la ventana, Van se quedo mirando a su hijo. Por un minuto reino el silencio

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre

(Despertando de un transe)-¿e?

-Te pareces mucho a ella

Val, con su pelo un poco más claro que el de su padre y sus ojos verdes, era más parecido a su madre; pero cuando tomaba una espada y atacaba con ella no había duda de que era hijo de Van.

-Gracias. Aunque nunca la vi...

-Ella estaría muy orgullosa si te viera.

-Eso espero... padre, ¿tu crees que alguna vez la vea?

-rezo todos los días para que así sea.

Un silencio reino nuevamente en la habitación, Van le tomo el hombro a su hijo.

-Ven, acompáñame a dar una vuelta, con todos estos preparativos no hemos conversado mucho estos últimos días

-Gracias papá.

Lejos del castillo, lejos de toda vida conocida, en las ruinas de la capital de un imperio.

-Nadie esta a mi lado, todos me dejaron hace tiempo, pero no importa que ya no estén. ¿Para que he de necesitarlos?, nunca lo he hecho, nunca, especialmente como ese ladrón de Dornikirk... se decía gran inventor, matemático y físico de la luna fantasma, Ja, apuesto a que cualquier teoría que halla echo la copio de alguien más... hasta una manzana seria más astuta que ese mediocre. Tantos años en sombra... jajaja yo si tendré éxito... jajaja yo si tendré éxito

La soledad del lugar se veía interrumpida por el personaje que tenia años de no haber salido de la oscuridad.

Lejos de ahí, en un lugar donde el sol llegaba y la brisa alegraba el espíritu. A los pies de un árbol.

-¡Allen, Hermano!

-¡Selene!

-Que gusto me da verte, apenas llegue a la alcoba del príncipe, lo espere y luego, me da pena y todo me incomode, es raro ¿sabes? creo que más de alguna vez te a pasado, yo no soy dada, y no se que, bueno si, pero no y no quería...

-Cálmate un poco Selene... ahorra cuéntame tranquilamente que paso.

-Bueno, en resumidas cuentas, el príncipe me pidió que fuera su novia y yo le dije que no, pero parece que se lo tomo a mal, yo no quería hacerlo sufrir...

-¿El príncipe Val?

-sí...

-es un buen prospecto... sería buen novio

-¿Cómo piensas eso?

-Como estas sola no me parece mal que te diviertas un rato

Una sonrisa burlona se formo en la cara de Allen, Selene estaba furiosa pero divertida, savia que su hermano no la dejaría hacer eso aunque quisiera.

-A menos que no estés sola hermanita...

-¿A que te refieres?

Selene no savia a donde ocultarse, su hermano no podía saber nada de Dilandu, ese tiempo había pasado.

-Vamos, ponte serio hermano, la verdad es que vi a Val destrozado y no me parece justo que sufra tanto...

-¿Preferirías ser tu la que sufra?, ¿sacrificarías tu felicidad para mentirle a ese niño?... créeme, has hecho lo mejor diciendo eso.

-Gracias hermano... a... recuerdo que quería hablar contigo por que te vi preocupado... ¿Qué te pasa?

-...-

-Dímelo, nadie más lo sabr

-Tiene que ver con Milerna... y Drayden...

-Dime que no te metiste en ningún lío

-Creo que sí...

-¿Por qué no te olvidas de Milerna?

-Ya no puedo... Yo la amo

-Pero ella ésta casada

-Dryden no la ama, yo debería ser el que despierte a su lado, no él.

-Por favor hermano, no cometas algo estupido.

-No te preocupes... are algo estupido.

El hombre se paro y se alejo caminando. Selene lo vio alejarse y se enjuago una lagrima. Unos segundos después fue tras él.

HOLA!!!!!, se me había olvidado poner éste capitulo entremedio del 2 y 3, así que éste seria el 2 y medio (lo que pasa es que se me ocurrió una noche en la cual me desperté sin querer a las 4 de la mañana ( y el colegio empieza a las 7:45) y me quede escribiendo porque no podía seguir durmiendo...

Éste capitulo es la continuación del primero que es a su vez continuación del segundo! (entenderán que hace poco vi memento y me quedo la onda de fragmentar... ) bueno me despido!... no esperen ¿Qué es eso?

Maguito-¿esta es la nueva editorial de... Naoko?

Naoko-(muy confundida) em... sí... supongo, al menos eso es lo que dice el cartel..

Maguito- (saltando de un lado para otro) ¡quiero hacer mi show!

Naoko- ¿Pero quien es usted?

Maguito- ¡Soy Maguito y quiero hacer mi show magico!

Naoko- (muy emocionada) Wow! Un mago de verdad!! (entre salto y grito se acuerda de el mejor acto de Maguito... explotar) AAAaaaaa!!!! Nooo

Maguito- Para comenzar, me tragare estos misiles, seguiré con la nitroglicerina y luego con una dinamita... verán como, lo que a una persona normal destruiría, a mi no me va hacer efecto.

Naoko-Nooooo, alguien deténgalo!!, rápido, ayuda, ayuda

Maguito-(terminando con todo) 1... 2... (Naoko rezando) 3... Ta nan!

Naoko-¡No paso nada!, uf, yo que me preocupe un momento (Naoko le da un golpe en la espalda a Maguito)

POOWWW

Naoko-(lo que queda de ella) A...adios

PD: dejen rewius!, y desfruten la historia (es una orden)(broma) (pero enserio)(no, no soy así)(pero igual)(no, es una broma)(eso es lo que piensan...jjajajajaj)(Broma Broma)(Pero... (aparece maguito) bueno Chau)

PD2:31 minutos rooks

PD3:

Este es la cabecera que debió haber tenido el capitulo anterior:

"Mi camino yo no lo he recorrido, me han sabido apartar. Todo no es culpa mía. Perdón. Aunque gobierne diez provincias, y nadie me pueda dañar, a mi alta torre has sabido llegar, me has clavado una lanza y la herida no va a sellar.

La oscuridad me a tragado y la soledad es mi bondad. Soy el hombre en su esplendor de pecado"


	5. Ceremonia

Ceremonias

"Y como él fin de los tiempos, como la primavera y verano. Todo ésta dictado. Como invierno y lluvia, todo esta escrito en el destino y nadie correrá la tinta. Será como las nubes al cielo y como las algas al mar. Será como el pasado. Incorregible.

¿Dónde quedaron entonces los sueños?, ¿Dónde juegan las verdades?... quiero encontrarme con la lujuria al dar vuelta la esquina con la muerte. ¿Dónde quedaron esos días de felicidad?

Lluvia, no empapes la esperanza... deja que muera en paz""

-Así los retazos de la guerra se hacían presentes en la desolada ciudad. No quedo nada después del ataque.

-¿Cuántos murieron?.

-Nadie lo sabe.

-¿Su rey no hizo nada?

-¿él?... Nadie lo vio en los primeros momentos, pero luego apareció en el gaimelef Escaflown.

-¿Murió acaso? Aunque es imposible, porque hoy esta vivo... Pero esa es la única explicación para que la ciudades se haya destruido con el rey defendiéndola.

-No murió ciertamente... pero desapareció.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo vi yo con mis ojos, pero se dice que un alo de luz lo envolvió y apareció lejos del castillo y la ciudad, se dice también que cuando recobro la conciencia (pues según parece la perdió cuando se desapareció) lo único que quiso fue ir a defender su ciudad, pero las llamas ya la habían consumido.

-Es que el rey ama a su pueblo, por eso me gusta este rey. Papá... ¿y tu sabes por que fue transportado?

-He escuchado que fue una mujer quien lo hizo.

-¿Una mujer? ¿Una como yo papi?

-No hija mía, esta mujer era especialmente especial. Ella venia de un lugar lejano al cual ninguna persona a ido. Ella venia de la luna fantasma.

-Una mujer de la luna fantasma, que cosas más fantásticas pueden pasar, ¿no?

-Sí, y ella se llamaba...

-¿Cómo papi?

-Perdón señor, su permiso-un guardia interrumpió al gordo mercader de espeso pelo negro y a su hija, una niña como de 8 años con su mismo color de pelo.

-Sí, aquí están-siguió caminando por el largo pasillo junto con su hija escoltado por un guardia que le abrió una puerta y los hizo sentarse.

-Papi...

-Sí hija

-¡Dime su nombre!

-¿él de quien?

-él de la mujer de la luna fantasma-dijo irritada la niña

-Su nombre era...mm...-se toco la nuca-su nombre era...

No alcanzo a decir nada más porque una voz lo interrumpió. La voz era joven y autoritaria, tenia un poco de nostalgia también.

-Su nombre era Hitomi Kansaki

-Sí, justamente ese era. Gracias-El mercader dio vuelta su cabeza y quedo de frente al rey Van Fanel de la fértil Fanelia.-O rey, perdón por no saludarlo como se debe-se agacho y dio una reverencia.

-Calma mercader, no es necesaria tal formalidad, ya hace un buen tiempo que llevamos haciendo tratos, digo, la familia real de Fanelia y usted.-su animo era excelente y al menos parecía feliz

-Gracias Rey, es verdad, si parecía ayer cuando le vendía esas excelentes joyas a vuestra encantadora madre. Que tristeza que ya hayan pasado esos tiempos. A, le presento a mi hija menor, Rin, vamos saluda Rin.

-Buenos días rey-continuo con una cara muy seria-Déjeme deciros que usted es mi rey favorito

-Muchas gracias Rin, me alegra saber que tengo tu simpatía-Van se puso en cunclillas y le acaricio la cabeza-¿Cuántos años tienes Rin?

-Tengo 8 y medio, pronto cumpliré 9... ¿Usted cuantos tiene?-Puso su sonrisa más grande, este rey si que era simpático.

-Tengo 16... soy el doble que tu

-¡Sí, le escuche decir a mi papá que estuvo de cumpleaños...-se puso triste-pero no tengo nada que regálale... ¡ya sé!, ¿le gustan las galletas? Por que mi mamá me enseño y me salen muy buenas

-No creo que el rey...

-No se preocupe, si me las cocina ella de seguro estarán muy buenas.

-¡Sí!, y... ¿es verdad que usted conoció a una chica de la luna fantasma?

-s

-¿Y como era?

-Era muy linda, tenia el pelo corto y de color castaño, tenia unos ojos verdes muy grandes... como los tuyos niña. Usaba ropa muy extraña y era muy buena en los deportes. Era alegre y un poco gritona-soltó unas risas- era muy especial

-Sí, mi papá dijo que era "especialmente especial"

-Es que lo era

-¿Y se fue?

-S

-¿Y usted la dejo ir?

-Sí, es que ella no pertenecía aquí, tenia familia y amigos en su hogar, cosas que no podía olvidar.-su voz se quebró por un momento

-Perdón mi rey si es que mi hija dijo algo impertinente

-No, no se preocupe

-Calma rey, esta bien extrañarla... cuando mi papi se fue el año pasado yo no lo vi por todo un año y lo extrañe mucho mucho, habían días en que me ponía a llorar de la pena, pero mí mami decía que estaba bien porque si lloraba significaba que quería mucho a mi papi y además mi mami dice que si uno llora no se queda con toda la pena dentro...

Van le dio una sonrisa y le paso su mano por el pelo. Esa niñita era adorable.

Luego de Terminar las negociaciones se despidieron y Rin le prometió a Van que en unos dos días le mandaría las galletas. Aunque el día había empezado soleado, la tarde traía pesadas nubes y aunque ya llovía parecía que se acercaba un monzón.

Cuando Van se quedo solo en la habitación pidió explícitamente a los guardias que solo lo molestaran en casos extremos. Quería un poco de soledad.

A los diez minutos, la puerta se abrió.

-¿Amo Van?

-Merle...

-Aun la extraña, ¿verdad?.

-¿Qué hago con esto Merle?, ¿Qué hago con todo?

-Amo Van-lo miro con tristeza

-Me gustaría verla de nuevo, pero sé que es imposible.

-Nada es imposible amo van.

-Ah... si así fuera...

Golpearon la puerta pesadamente.

-Señor, un mensajero quiere verlo. Dice que es urgente.

-Hágalo pasar, nadie que venga a esta hora y con este tiempo puede decir que su nota no es importante.

-Sí señor.

Apareció en la puerta una figura encorvada por la edad. La figura estaba torpemente encapuchada y traía la ropa y el pelo mojados por la lluvia. Su voz estaba gastada y cada cierto tiempo tomaba bocados de aire.

-Mi rey... o, usted no sabrá por lo que... hemos pasado, cof. Él niño-unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos- por favor, ayude al niño señor-se arrodillo en medio de la sala.

-¿Podría explicarse mejor?

-Mi rey por favor... cof cof ayude al niño... está en la sala... está muy enfermo y necesita ayuda... por favor-su voz se convirtió en un hilo

-Merle, avísale a los guardias que llamen a un doctor y traslada al niño a mi habitación.

A esté señor trasládelo a alguna habitación para que descanse, tráigale algo para comer y que lo examine algún doctor.

-Sí amo Van. Vamos señor, acompáñeme por aqu

-Gracias mi rey... gracias-el señor desapareció tras la puerta

Espero unos minutos mirando por la ventana. Luego se encamino hacia su habitación donde estaría el niño. No savia exactamente porque le había dicho a Merle que lo dejara en su habitación, pero algo le decía que así estaba mejor.

Estaba girando la manilla cuando Merle lo detuvo.

-Será mejor que venga primero a ver al anciano. Su estado es grave y tal ves no pase esta noche... El pide hablar con usted lo antes posible.

Van accedió. Camino hacia la pieza donde estaba el anciano y entro sin vacilar. El viejo estaba tendido en la cama, respirando con dificultad.

-¿Quería hablar conmigo?

-Rey de Fanelia... yo soy de tierras lejanas- pausa del anciano –el niño es el único que sobrevivió de toda la parcela –hizo un corte para respirar –no tiene a nadie- un corte más largo- cuídelo usted por favor... por lo que más quiera

-Tranquilícese, hablar tanto le puede hacer mal

Pero el anciano prosiguió como si no lo hubieran interrumpido.

-El lugar de su nacimiento... devasta-se ahogó y tomo aire-devastado y sin tumba que visitar –tomo aire- a 30 anchos de Derna...-tomo aire- pero el niño vivió...-tomo aire- no conozco sus padres, solo se –tomo aire- que ellos querían que lo trajera aquí...

El anciano estaba agitado y no parecía poder resistir.

-Por favor pare, le esta haciendo mal

-No tiene nombre...-respiro profundamente- acójalo...

Luego de eso su respiración se hizo continua pero ahogada. Parecía dormir, así que decidió dejarlo solo. Se encamino hacia su habitación.  
Entro en su habitación y fue directo a la cama. Ahí, tendido, yacía un niño de unos 4 años.

El pequeño mostraba un aspecto descuidado, traía su pelo castaño enredado, su cara estaba muy sucia y parecía no haber comido en días (lo mismo que el viejo).

Van dio un paso para atrás con ademán de cerrar la cortina que estaba a ese lado de la cama pero tiro algo al suelo provocando un estruendoso sonido. Inmediatamente fijo su vista en el pequeño que había despertado a medias.

El niño tenia unos grandes ojos verdes. De pronto empezó a sonreír.

-Papá...

Van lo miro atónito. Se acerco un poco al chico como mirando un bicho raro.

El niño miro el colgante que traía en el cuello

-¡¡Mamá!!

El niño tomo el colgante y lo jalo hacia si mismo. Van no podía hablar, solo se saco el pendiente y se lo puso entre los dedos.

-Toma, esto era de mamá... te lo presto por hoy, tienes que cuidarlo mucho

-¡Papi!

El niño abrazo la mano de Van y éste no pudo responder sin más que sonreír. Éste era su hijo.

Merle entro en la habitación y vio a Van sentado junto al niño. Velando su sueño.

-Merle... ¿Tu le dijiste al niño que me dijera "pap"?

Merle se sorprendi

-Yo no he podido hablar con él... paso durmiendo todo el tiempo excepto cuando comió y en ese tiempo no dirigió la palabra... ¿Amo Van, a usted le dijo papá?

-¿No crees que se parece demasiado a Hitomi?... podría ser su propio hijo...

Merle se sorprendió más

-¡¡Sí, había notado el parecido pero no me había detenido en eso!!... Amo van ¿Por qué él niño tiene el colgante que le dio Hitomi?

-Él lo llamo "mam

Merle quedo atónita sin poder articular palabra.

-Merle... mañana mismo se hará la ceremonia que sea necesaria para nombrar a este niño como mi hijo y sucesor al trono como lo merece.

La gata se sorprendió aun más. Tanto así que le costo caminar para salir de la habitación, pero después de cerrar la puerta salio corriendo y gritando la nueva noticia. Ella estaba feliz por Van.

El anciano no paso de esa noche, pero el niño mostró una inmensa mejoría.

Al otro día la ceremonia estaba preparada y lista para hacerse. Dieron las 12 y todos los cortesanos que pudieron venir estuvieron presentes. Él rey empezó a hablar.

-Se encienden con mis ojos los caminos de la vida. Sereno y campante me ciño sobre el viento.

Los cortesanos responden

-Que así sea

- Mi voz se oye como un canto de guerra, la tierra retumba frente a mis pasos.

-Que así sea

-Ve a través de mis ojos, da los pasos en la tierra firme que dejo a mi paso.

-Que así sea

-Se rey y juez de tus dominios, protector, se el que cargue al pueblo

-Que así sea

-Se mi hijo y heredero

-Que así sea

Un grupo de sacerdotes trajo un jarrón lleno de una combinación de agua, miel y vino.

Van, que estaba enfrente del niño se mojo las manos en el jarrón.

-Que así sea-grito Van

-Que así sea-Respondieron

-Tomo tu nombre e identidad. Te nombro a ti mi hijo y heredero, Val Folken de Fanel

Unto lo que tenia en sus manos por su cabecita (que raparon esa mañana) haciendo un dibujo del escudo de Fanelia.

Apenas termino todos gritaron

-Que así sea.

Todos los presentes le regalaron algo al futuro rey, pero se destaco un regalo mucho más que los demás. El mercader que había llegado con su hija la mañana del día anterior, le regalo una águila pequeña, de no más de tres meses, pero esta águila era especial... ésta vivía tanto como su dueño, ya que no moría por vejes, sino, de pena. Así que cuando su amo moría esta moriría con él. Van le puso Percnón. Además del águila, también le regalo una bolsita de galletas caseras.

Pasaron 5 meses a partir de ese evento. Pero nos trasladamos a otro lugar... más hacia la costa... Asturia.

En el castillo una figura solitaria llora desconsoladamente. Se lamenta por su mala decisión, por confiar en una niña que solo pensaba en si misma, por tentar al destino. No quería ver a nadie, menos al rey.

Hace medio mes se dio cuenta que no lo amaba. Fue por un echo bastante mínimo, pero basto para hacerla entender. Cualquier otro día, ella preocupaba de darle las instrucciones a la servidumbre para las principales tareas de Driden, luego llevaba el desayuno a la cama y despertaba a Driden con un beso. Conversaban y cada cual se iba a sus ocupaciones diarias hasta la comida que era el momento sagrado del día, ninguno podía faltar, se sentaban juntos y se sentían contentos, luego se iban a acostar. Pero aquel día fue distinto. Se despertó temprano y les dijo a los sirvientes las ordenes, luego de comer algo apurada en la cocina salio a cabalgar un rato para relajarse y luego, sin ganas de aparecer en el castillo (porque aquel día era hermoso) cabalgo hasta la casa de una de sus amigas de la infancia. Se paso toda la mañana ahí hasta que decidieron (disfrazadas obviamente) salir a dar un paseo por el centro. Almorzaron en un puesto de por ahí y siguieron su recorrido. Un poco antes de la hora de comida su amiga se detuvo en seco.

-Milerna creo que se quedo hasta aquí el recorrido...

-¿Por qué?, ¿Te sientes mal?

-No, pero tu lo deberías saber mejor que nadie... en una hora más va a ser hora de cenar...

-Hay, por favor, si no quieres que coma contigo me lo podrías haber dicho así, no tienes que irte con rodeos

-tu sabes que preferiría comer contigo, pero tu no, ¿recuerdas?, en el castillo te espera Driden para cenar y todo eso de que la comida es sagrada y que una mujer no puede dejar sola a su hombre y blabla...

-No quiero comer con él, prefiero comer contigo... vamos que una comida fuera no hace mal a nadie, ni que él fuera una guagua...

-¡que bueno que hallas vuelto a ser la Milerna de antes!, ¡te extrañaba así como éstas ahora!

-¿Sabes algo?, yo también me extrañaba... es como si despertara de un sueño

-Solo te falta perseguir a Allen como loca

-Sí... aunque no sería mala idea

-¡Pero si estas casada mujer!

-Era una broma... por favor, ¿te lo creíste? jajajajajajaja

-jajajaja

De ahí fueron a la playa. Como era verano los días eran muy largos. Al final no cenaron, pero comieron unos dulces riquísimos. Al terminar el día su amiga la mando a casa en una careta, era muy tarde para ir a caballo.

Apenas Milerna regresó todos los sirvientes se agolparon entorno a ella y la arrastraron hacia un gran salón donde estaba Driden furioso. Apenas entro Milerna, todos los sirvientes se fueron.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Salí con una amiga

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-¿Por qué iría a hacerlo?, es mi tiempo libre

-¿Es tu tiempo libre?, recuerda que estas casada... ¿Qué te pasa Milerna?

Poco a poco recuerda que antes ella era sumisa y amable. Se sintió muy confundida, la verdad no tomo enserio a su amiga pero empezó a caer en cuenta de eso.

-Tienes razón... creo que me volví loca por un rato...

-Perdón por tratarte así, supongo que realmente necesitas tu libertad... es que me preocupe...

-Te perdono Driden...

Los dos sonrieron y se dieron un beso. Luego se fueron a dormir.

Desde esa fecha Milerna cambio. Cada día se hacia largo y tedioso. Las salidas se volvieron frecuentes y ya casi no conversaba con Driden. En la noche, todo era una obligación y lo hacia como por rutina hasta que un día le empezó a dar asco; los besos es hicieron escasos e insípidos. Y algo más importante cambio. Empezó a pensar en Allen nuevamente. Fue de apoco introduciéndose en sus pensamientos hasta ocupar todo.

Secretamente, pensaba en él en todo momento, cuando dormía, comía, estaba despierta. Al principio no le preocupo hasta que un día, mientras Driden la abrazaba y besaba, ella pensó en él, se imagino entre sus brazos, sintiendo sus besos. Secretamente, en sus pensamientos, ella engañaba al rey con Allen.

Esta mismo día, Milllerna, había roto el hilo con Driden. No apareció en todo el día, y en la noche no quiso ni ver a Driden. Hasta pidió que preparan la habitación de invitados para ella. Eso Driden no lo tolero.

-Milerna, tenemos que hablar ya

-¿Sobre que?

-¿C"MO QUÉ QUE? ¿Qué te pasa hoy Milerna?, ¿Qué te ha pasado? –Driden estaba molesto

-Nada... solo creo que recobre la conciencia del mundo, eso es todo.-Milerna ni se inmuto

-¿Qué?-Milerna, que estaba sentada se paro y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Lamento decirte esto Driden, pero tu no eres mi mundo. Hay más alla afuera y quiero saber que es. Se acabo esa Milerna esposa perfecta, yo he cambiado y es para mejor.

-Tú eres MI mujer, ¿te has vuelto loca acaso?

-No. He recobrado la cordura.

Y diciendo esto cerro con un portazo.

En la habitación se quedo Driden estupefacto por lo que había pasado.

Milerna se dirigió sin vacilar a la pieza de los sirvientes y mando a preparar un caballo. Estaba fuera de si misma y solo pensó en una cosa, "Allen". Apenas estuvo listo el caballo ella salio hacia la fortaleza donde vivían Allen y Selene, su hermana. La ultima vez que vinieron dijeron que los podrían visitar cuando quisieran. Bueno, en éste momento era lo único que quería hacer Milerna, así que, bueno, tendrían que darle alojo...

Un poco más lejos y tres días después, en la fortaleza de él aludido, mejor dicho, en una de las salas de la fortaleza, una silueta pasaba de extremo a extremo su mirada, buscaba algo, pero no lograba ver nada.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Hermano!

A pesar de tener 17 años, Selene se comportaba, a veces, como una niña de 8 años, Así que corrió a abrazar a su hermano. Y digo "a veces" por que habían ocasiones en que ella era muy madura, y otras, en las que era como una niña. También habían veces en que ella estaba muy feliz, pero de un segundo a otro y sin razón, se ponía muy triste.

-Hola Selene

-Hoy la profesora me ha felicitado por que he avanzado mucho

-¿Sí?

-Sí, y dice que si sigo así podré terminar el próximo año en vez de en dos años más!

-Que bien...

Allen le acaricio el pelo un poco. Se mantubieron en silencio unos momentos y luego Selene pregunto.

-¿Sabes lo que es un "guerrero del olimpo"?

Allen la miro con cierta gracia, pero no respondió.

-Son los que pelean en nombre de un díos, como la tierra, el viento, los truenos, etc...

-¿si tu sabes porque me lo preguntas?

-Es que... bueno... ¿tu eres uno de ellos?

-¿eh?

-¿no?... bueno, es que deberías... tal vez nadie se tomo la molestia en nombrarte... pero no importa.

-¿Qué?

-Que no importa por que yo te titulo así en nombre de toda fuerza.

Selene hizo unos gestos y dejo caer su mano sobre la cabeza de Allen. Y hablo:

-Te titulo guerrero del olimpo, que tu voz rasgue al enemigo, que te compares a Ares (N. Autora: Díos de la guerra griego), trae la victoria, pues eres un guerrero del olimpo.

A lo que él repitió.

-Guerrero del olimpo me titulo. Mi voz rasga la resistencia, me comparo a Ares en batalla y la victoria traigo en mi hombro derecho.

-¡Que así sea!

Selene quedo complacida y encantada. Salio de la habitación pues Allen quería dormir. Apenas estuvo afuera el hablo muy bajito, para si mismo.

-¿Mas que me ha de valer tal alcurnia si no consigo el más preciado de todos los tesoros?

La imagen de Milerna apareció en sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué apartan de mí esta dorada copa? Hados, aparten de mí su sombra, ¿no ven que las cintas del destino estan lejos de atraparme? Yo ago mi destino.

Un silencio sepulcral apareció como respuesta. Se quedo petrificado hasta que una idea cruzo por su mente. Allen hablo una vez más con resolución.

-Aunque la muerte espere tras la puerta, cruzaré el umbral y caminare directamente hacia ella... Solo la tomare fuertemente por la cintura- se levanto y empezo a hacer la minica en el aire- y le hablare guiado por esto que no me deja vivir sin ella... no veré joya alguna más que la que ocupa mis ojos, oh, Milerna. Cual Paris he de ser, cual ladrón de media noche, pero no será en vano... solo necesito un caballo y unos días...

Antes de poder concluir alguien abrió la puerta.

-Allen, baja, abajo te necesitan... aunque no se si te va a gustar.

continuar

Espero que les haya gustado éste nuevo capitulo de nuestra historia. Recuerden dejar sus review dándome ánimos, que los necesito. Bueno, sin más preámbulos aquí está Policarpo Veldaño

-Top, Top, Top, Top, Top, Top, Top,Top...

(Dando palmaditas)

-¿Pero que te pasa Policarpo?

-Me pasa cada vez que algun amigo saca el numero itanto de su fick, naoko

-Oh... bueno,... gracias... supongo... bueno, ejem... recuerden dejar sus R&R (nop, no M&M, sino R&R o como se diga rewiu)

Contestando un revius...

-Hotaru dono: grax por tu reviu (me subio el animo no te imaginas cuanto), se que el primer capitulo es una lata y todo, pero no quiero que las personas que lean esto se desepcionen en el camino o crean algo que no es así... ¿te sorprendio lo de Val? es raro, lo se, pero es que si hubieras visto a su madre lo comprendrias (era la copia de hitomi), pero no importa quien sea su madre biologica, el dice que su madre es hitomi porque crecio queriendola como tal (y tambien pasa eso con Van, quien, para el, es su padre).

Bueno, eso es todo...

grax a los que leen esto.

-Naoko Misumi


	6. Venganzas

Venganza 

"Quiero cantar, quiero bailar,

como un trompo jiro en el campo

Canta conmigo viento

baila conmigo pino

Esta es la noche primavera,

esta es la noche primavera.

Y jiro solitaria

y jiro en el silencio,

Canta conmigo viento

que esta es la noche primavera

Y canto riendo

canto llorando

Baila conmigo pino

que esta es la noche primavera

Llévenme hadas

llévame tiempo,

Oberon y Titania

Esperan despiertos

Esta es la noche primavera

esta es la noche primavera"

-La filosofía oriental habla de que el tiempo es circular. ¿no entiendes acaso?, bueno, te lo explicaré. Que sea circular significa que es como un circulo, nunca se acaba, los hechos se repiten una infinidad de veces... ¿ya lo entendiste?. Pero como lo vas a entender si ya estas muerto... jajajaja... ¿acaso sabes por que estas muerto? (cambiando la voz) no lo se señor Danior, podría decirme por que?... Te lo voy a decir por que, es muy simple, ese Isaac me echo del puesto que me correspondía, YO debía poder controlar... sin mi no hubiera sido nada.

Un hombre, un anciano, mejor dicho. Estaba sentado y tenía el cadáver de un niño entre los brazos. El niño había muerto de peste y toda su piel estaba llena de heridas y sangre. Cualquiera le hubiera dado asco, pero a él parecía no importarle.

Estaba en lo que había quedado de la gran capital. Las grandes casas se habían reducido a cenizas y la gran fortaleza solo tenia un par de piezas habitables.

-Si yo hubiese gobernado todo sería como debe ser... pero ya no lo va a ser. ¿No crees que es una gran perdida? (cambiando la voz) Si señor Danior, es una gran perdida, si usted hubiera gobernado todo estaría bien (cambia de voz) Ahora solo me queda vengarme... yo fui el que cree al guerrero perfecto, Dilandu. Podía matar y aniquilar sin piedad, pero como me sacaron antes de tiempo del proyecto resulto volátil en la practica. Folien tampoco se comparaba conmigo. Ese niño solo quiso seguir sus ideas. Realmente yo cree el manto invisible y la técnica de las naves, yo de nuevo, pero el me robo la idea... Ya no importa. Nuestro Dios me a dado el momento nuevamente para probarles que soy lo más cercano a él... yo represento la perfección en este mundo caótico. ¿Sabes como lo se? (cambia la voz) no lo se, ¿Cómo? (cambia de nuevo) es muy simple. Yo decido quien vive y quien muere... yo elegí que tu murieras. (cambia la voz) eso es asombroso (cambia la voz) sí, lo se, recuerdo la cara de tu madre pidiéndome ayuda. Como soy el único medico en estos pueblos soy la única persona a la que pueden acudir, y como la excepción confirma la regla a veces no atiendo a algunos pacientes para mostrar al pueblo que yo soy Dios y solo yo decido quien vive en el pueblo.

Un cuervo se acerco y empezó a picotear al niño. El anciano lo tiro con fuerza al suelo.

-¿Sabes niño, en que consistirá mi venganza? Será como el fin de los tiempos, como la primavera y verano. Como invierno y lluvia, sabes que todo esta escrito en el destino y nadie correrá la tinta. Será como las nubes al cielo y como las algas al mar. Será como el pasado. Incorregible. Usare la misma maquina que uso Isaac, pero yo le daré un mejor uso. Siempre pensé que los sueños eran algo muy tonto. La venganza suena mejor. Yo soy Dios y como todos me han humillado, han humillado al dios terrenal, todos deben ser condenados. Todos tendrán esté castigo, la muerte.

Habían llegado otros animales. Ya la carroña se peleaba entre tres animales.

-Tampoco recolectaré ilusiones ni deseos. Es que es más fácil recolectar Ira y Odio. Por cada pequeña parte de amor hay tres de ira. Aunque la ira y el odio no son tan buen combustible para la maquina el buen Dilandu me ayudará. Todos me ayudarán. Jajajajajaa... pero ya se a demorado mucho con su trabalenguas. Le tendré que ayudar nuevamente.

Era imposible reconocer al niño, las aves lo habían despedazado.

Este capitulo es corto, perdón por el retrazo es que tuve muchos trabajos durante estas semanas (además la semana del 18 de sept me fui a Bariloche y a puerto pirámide a ver las ballenas) viajar desde santiago hasta Bariloche es agotador(12 horas) pero como iba de colada con la familia de mi mejor amiga (que es hija única) esas horas no se hicieron nada, igual que la pampa argentina (12 horas). Argentina es lindo. Pero chile es mejor.) Viva chile mierda!!!

Cesar (de la canción "bailen sin cesar"): Hola Naoko, ¿ya terminaste tu ensayo de arte?

Naoko: Nooooo!, ¡¿que haces aquí Cesar?, ándate, ándate!(ese personaje esta inspirado en mi profesor de electivo de arte del colegió)

Cesar: Mira (apuntando el full equipo stereo nuevo con un cd de 31 minutos adentro) ¿Qué estas escuchando? (apreta play)

Naoko: No toque eso

Cesar: ¡Sí! ¡Música! (se escucha "bailen sin cesar") a bailar!

(Realmente baila de manera graciosa y... peligrosa)

Naoko: Nooooooooo, toma el ensayo y ándate, no rompas eso (CRANCH) ni eso (POW) nooooo auxilio!!!

"Bailen sin Cesar, Bailen sin Cesar...."

(Vidrios rotos, caos total, Naoko en el ático debajo de una mesa)

Naoko: nos vemos...si es que sobrevivo

Pd: (amo 31 minutos!!!!!!!)


	7. Juegos de aves

Juegos de aves 

"Ideemos un plan, ave prisionera, tu por tu lado y yo por el mío, vive tu vida como ave de cristal, yo me encargare de que te sea devuelto el sol.

Te han regalado a las sombras en un palacio que es de hielo, en donde todos son sombras y tú un despojo. La hiel rompe al mirar al exterior, sangre azulina corre por todas las murallas.

Tu niño te llama y tu no lo oyes, salta conmigo ave prisionera, el cielo te está llamando"

Selene miraba el atardecer perdida en sus pensamientos. Estaba exhausta con todo lo que había pasado ese día. ¿Por qué no se equilibrarían? Hay días que lo único que quiere es un poco más de acción y ahora que la tiene por montones la agobia.

Los problemas con Val, bueno, todavía no los tenía pero sabía que no tardarían en llegar, con su hermano que está vez ella estaba segura de que terminarían todos colgados por alta traición, también está esa voz. Me siento realmente incomoda con esa voz, no confío totalmente en ella pero su oferta es tentativa...

Selene ya se estaba acostando cuando pensaba aquellas cosas, pero estaba tan cansada que no pudo terminar de pensarlas ya que se quedo dormida al instante de tocar la almohada.

Esa noche soñó con una primavera de su infancia, ella tenía pocos años y su padre estaba en casa. Allen tenia solo unos cuantos años y bailaba en la ronda junto a ella. Habían unos 6 niños más. Todos giraban mientras contaban a coro: "Quiero cantar, quiero bailar, / como un trompo jiro en el campo / Canta conmigo viento / baila conmigo pino / Esta es la noche primavera, / esta es la noche primavera...

Sonrío. Esa canción le fascinaba. Decían que atraía a las hadas. Cuando se habían muchos se hacía una ronda y se giraba en una dirección que se cambiaba cada estrofa y se hacia mas rápida a medida que repetías la canción. La primera vuelta era normal y en la última apenas pronunciaban las palabras. Cada primavera, desde que su padre se fue, durante el eclipse ella se sentaba a cantarla, sola. Ella deseaba que un grupo de hadas la llevaran a su país encantado o al menos donde su padre estaba.

Para ella era vital cantar esa canción todos los años. Tanto, que empezó a creer que si la dejaba de cantar, a los árboles se les olvidaría que había llegado el verano.

Una noche de eclipse ella se sentó a cantar y mientras lo hacia, algo en su corazón le decía que no parase ni bajar el volumen o velocidad del canto, por el contrario, que lo aumentara. Ella repitió por cuarta o quinta vez la canción, mas rápido y fuerte que nunca, estaba en la primera estrofa nuevamente, entonces cerro fuertemente los ojos y canto: "baila conmigo pino, esta es la noche primavera, esta es la noche...." Algo hizo que se detuviera y como un susurro salio de su boca "primavera".

Ese día Zaibaj la secuestro, la rapto e hizo lo que quiso con la infante. Pero aunque la doparan, o estuviera inconciente, o dormida, o cansada, o aunque no reconociera el por que, ella seguía cantando cada eclipse esta canción.

Dilandu se encontraba mirando el vacío. Miraba su anterior rincón. Su mitad. Su casa. Recordó como Selene le soltaba las cadenas. Como lo paso a la mitad de luz. Hace poco menos de un minuto la voz se había oído de nuevo.

-"Veo que no saben que es lo mas hermoso que el cielo y la tierra, más hermoso que un canto inmortal. Hace que los días se hicieses alargadamente cortos, eso tan hermoso que a la muerte le diera vida"

-"Todavía no lo se, pero pronto te lo daré. Ten paciencia"

-"No tengo paciencia Dilandu, veo que me equivoque contigo."

-"¡Pero si no a pasado todavía 3 días!"

-"Bueno, calma, te daré una segunda oportunidad... pero esta vez seré muy claro, por lo que tienes que darte prisa."

-"¿la recompensa será la misma que antes?"

-"¿Tantos deseos tienes de sentir el aire fresco tienes Dilandu?... o será que ya no puedes contener tu espíritu..."

Dilandu miro hacia otra dirección

-"¿La misma recompensa?"

-"S

-"¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

-"Es muy simple... solo tienes que traerme el "dije" del rey. Ese rojo que siempre trae el príncipe o el rey..."

-"¿Solo es eso?"

-"Sí... en esto te podrá ayudar Selene... hay, pobrecita... enamorarse del que esta destruyendo su alma"

-"..."

-"¿Qué, no dices nada?, en estos momentos soy tu amo. Si me insultas o haces algo que yo no quiera... bueno, te quedas sin tu cuerpo, y si no tienes cuerpo propio, creo que lo sabes. Ven con o sin tu objetivo al puente oeste de Asturia, ahí nos reuniremos..."

¿Cómo podía la voz saber tanto sobre el?... tenia que obtener el dije lo antes posible.

¿Por qué el alma de Selene es tan delicada? ¿Por qué mejor no es el que este siendo destruido poco a poco?. Lo bueno es que ya tenía un plan, era fácil. Infalible. Mañana, después del almuerzo. Por fin Selene podría ser libre... y él podría contemplar el rostro de Selene y decirle que la amaba y abrazarla, sabiendo que son sus brazos, su rostro y sus labios.

Los pensamientos negativos volaron de su mente. Solo pudo pensar en una melodía que le salía del alma: "Y jiro solitario /y jiro en el silencio, / Canta conmigo viento / que esta es la noche primavera"

Amanecía lentamente por el horizonte. Ya daban las 7 de la mañana y media ciudad estaba despierta, los sirvientes limpiaban y preparaban el desayuno. Pero nos importa una figura más que ninguna otra. En una calida habitación estaba Allen, totalmente vestido y listo para salir en cualquier momento. Miraba por la ventana hacia la ciudad y su ruido.

Estaba ensimismado con el problema que lo acosaba, ese problema del cual no podía escapar. Pensaba como lo haría, no quería perderla. Pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. Una voz indescifrable que no le inspiraba confianza, pero si una solución. La voz se dejo de oír y a Allen se le vio más feliz que de costumbre.

El día paso rápido hasta el almuerzo. Dilandu le había contado todo sobre la conversación que tubo con esa voz, excepto la parte final. Ella no podría comprender.

Luego le comunico su plan, era simple, el único factor que podía fallar era que en vez de que Val tuviera el dije, Van lo trajera. Lo único que tenía que hacer Selene era hacer lo posible por dormir a Val y guardarse el dije en su ropa.

-Pero, eso sería robarle a Val...

-Sí, ¿y?

-Es que no quiero hacerle eso a él... es muy confiado y no quiero herirlo

-Pero piensa en ti. ¿No te gustaría estar tu en tu cuerpo, tranquila y sin peligro?

-No, a mi me da igual.

-Bueno, pero piensa en nosotros... tu sabes que esto no puede continuar, no puedes simplemente desaparecer del mundo...- Dilandu estaba nervioso, no savia que decir. No podía decirle la verdad.

-Si tu me lo pides yo lo are.

-Te lo pido mi amada Selene.

En una de las faustuosas habitaciones del castillo se encontraba Val sentado a orillas de su cama. Se escucho un ruido en la puerta

-Pasé

-¿Val?

-Selene, hola... por lo que tenía entendido hoy no me irías a dar clase

-No, hoy no tienes clases... ¿te alegras?

-No, me entristece, no verte a ti sería como no ver el sol en una mañana... es deprimente.

-Val quería disculparme por lo de ayer, no te supe responder bien... me tomaste por sorpresa

Selene se sentó al lado de Val. No estaba vestida como siempre. Esta vez estaba con unos pantalones negros y una polera holgada.

-No tiene por que pedir disculpas, ya paso, pero no se olvido... ya le dije que la conquistaré.-puso una sonrisa de esas que te hacen abrir la boca

-¿y como ara eso?

-Con amor...

-y suerte

-No... por que el amor basta y sobra. Al menos me podría decir quien es mi rival.

-No lo puedo decir

-¿Es acaso un conocido?

-No, pero sí al mismo tiempo

-¿Trabaja en el castillo?

-No

-¿Es ágil guerrero de honor, de este reino o algún otro?

-Es un guerrero ágil- Selene puso una cara confundida... no podía decir que Dilandu no era honorable, pero tampoco podía mentir descaradamente

-¿La ama?

-S

-Por lo que he oído ahora es un desconocido

-y así ser

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Selene se paro y fue hacia la ventana, miro hacia fuera y luego hacia Val. Él estaba recostado.

-Hace sueño a esta hora

-Sí... especialmente en esta pieza

-¿No te molestaría que durmiera un rato?

-Sigues siendo un niño... lo único que crece es la cara

-No me molestes Selene...- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro

Selene se sentó a un lado de la cama, cerca de Val. Se dio cuenta de que tenía el dije en el cuello.

-Te puedes ahogar si tienes el collar en el cuello

-No me ahogare

-¿Por qué no, he?- Selene se enfado un poco con la prepotencia de esas palabras

-Por que me lo estoy sacando-dijo con una sonrisa juguetona

Tomo el dije y lo puso colgando de la lámpara de mesa, luego se tumbo y miro fijamente a Selene.

-¿Qué, no te duermes?

-No es eso... es que quiero mi beso

-¿he?

-de buenas noches

-¿y que te hace pensar que te lo daré?

-Cuando era pequeño tu me lo dabas cada noche y cada mañana.

-esta bien...

Se acerco para darle un pequeño beso en el cachete, pero el se corrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.

-Con eso dormiré mejor-se formo otra sonrisa pero más amplia está vez

-Eso no fue correcto... Di.. él te va a matar

-¿Y como lo sabrá? Tu no vas a decírselo

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

-Por que no me quieres ver muerto

-Duérmete

-¿tengo razón?

-Duérmete

Van cerro los ojos y entro en un sueño suave. Selene lo miro y luego miro el dije. Pero alguien la observaba detrás de la puerta.

Selene tomo el dije y lo metió a su bolsillo. Luego miro nuevamente a Val.

-Adiós Val. Gracias por todos estos años, no hubiera querido hacer esto, pero así lo quiso el destino.

Se disponía a ir cuando una voz la detuvo. Era Van con la espada desenvainada.

-¿Adonde vas?

-No lo puede saber mi rey

-deja ese dije en el lugar donde lo encontraste

-No lo are

Selene estaba calmada y su voz era firme.

-Déjalo y luego márchate

-No me iré sin el

-¿Quién quiere el dije?

-No lo se

-¿Qué te dará a cambio? ¿Oro? ¿Posición? ¿Por qué te estas prostituyendo?- Van estaba furioso. Ese dije representaba a Hitomi, era lo único que quedaba de ella

-Va a despertar a Val si sigue gritando

-Yo solo pararé cuando dejes el dije

-Nunca

-llamare a los guardias

-Me tragare el dije para que nunca lo puedas encontrar

-Te mataré

-Entonces hágalo ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué no solamente dejas ese dije y ya?

Van la amenazo con la espada pero ella no se inmuto. Van iba a asestar un golpe pero una espada lo detuvo.

-No es su culpa padre. La controlan de alguna parte, es inocente.

-Val... por favor, no trates de justificarme, tu padre esta en el derecho de matarme si así lo desea

-Ella se encuentra culpable y acepta su condena.

-No Selene, por favor di lo contrario.

-No, soy culpable, yo tengo el dije y me lo tragare si es que no se deciden. O me dejan ir o me matan.

-Tu has sellado tu destino.

Van, con un movimiento rápido le quito la espada a su hijo y se lanzo a atacar a Selene. Claro que no la iba a matar. Solo la dejaría inconsciente para luego desterrarla y cortarle un brazo (como se les hace a los que cometen una falta contra alguna nación), pero en un segundo sintió que algo cambio en ella.

Con un pequeño movimiento burlo a Van.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos rey Van

Van levanto la mirada y la rabia se reflejo en sus ojos.

-Dilandu

-Al menos recuerdas mi nombre rey

Val no savia que pasaba, Selene no estaba y en su lugar estaba este tipo con un aura demasiado distinta a la de la joven.

-Tu...-Dilandu se acerco al joven- tu osaste tocar a MI novia- su sonrisa desapareció y se torno en furia- esto es lo que te mereces

Dilandu levanto el puño y le dio en el estomago dejándolo en el suelo tosiendo y sin aire.

-y esto-mostrando el dije- es mío

-Te equivocas.

Van apareció por atrás y lo ataco, Dilandu al esquivar soltó el dije que cayo al suelo, cerca de Van.

Dilandu lo miro con furia, pero al ver el reloj se dio cuenta de que estaba en la hora.

En vez de tratar nuevamente, decidió irse lo más rápido posible.

Van llamo a los guardias para que lo atrapara, pero él fue más ágil que cualquier otro. Se sentía bien ser el que mandaba de nuevo. Llego al puente y se encontró con un encapuchado.

-Ven

-Sí... solo déjame cambiar por Selene, a ella le hace mal estar atrapada ahí dentro...

Cerro los ojos y llamo a Selene. No estaba. No la encontraba. Se aterro... por eso no quería salir, tenia miedo de que esto pasara.

Unas palabras lo sacaron de su meditación.

-No importa, cuando lleguemos ya no importara.

-S..s

Y desde el castillo partieron dos caballos.

Mientras en el castillo.

-Así que Selena es Dilandu...

-No... Dilandu es Selena, el es solo una prolongación, un inexistente.

-Pobre Selene... debe ser duro tener a semejante monstruo en su cuerpo.

-Pero lo sabe utilizar. Ella savia que Dilandu la defendería, por eso se expuso as

-No es su culpa. Es seguro que Dilandu la está empujando a eso. Ella es buena, yo lo se.

-Ella no es lo que aparenta.

-ella no tiene la culpa

-No confíes tanto en ella, estas segado

-Yo se lo que hago

-No lo sabes... ¿Cómo lo vas a saber si apenas eres un crió?

-Ya no soy un crio, se lo que ago y se lo que veo. Y veo con claridad que ella no es culpable.

-No te acerques a ella nunca más. Si te engaño podría hacerlo de nuevo

Van salio de la habitación de pésimo humor con el dije en el cuello. Val se quedo mirando hacia fuera. Un águila se acerco al niño.

-Hola percnón-el ave hizo un ruido-tu eres lo único que me queda por ahora. Selene me a engañado, mi padre no me querrá ver por unos días y mi madre... bueno, no creo que hoy venga.

-Te olvidas de mí, amigo mío, ¿acaso solo por ser menor a ti?

-Mi amigo Vargas... tu que haces aquí...

-La noticia corre rápido y Allen me a pedido que valla a chequear que paso.

-¿Ya te contaron?

-Sí... lo siento por ti... de veras.

-Eres tan serió para tus 11 años, por eso Allen confía más en ti.

Un poco de silencio reino en la habitación.

-Sabes... siempre me alegra cantar un poco

-¿y que podría cantar?

De repente una canción apareció en su mente...

-"Y canto riendo/ canto llorando/ Baila conmigo pino / que esta es la noche primavera" ¿La conoces?

No muy lejos de la ciudad se encontraban descansando los caballos y sus jinetes.

-¿Cuándo dispondrás todo para el cambio de cuerpo?

-Yo soy solo un enviado, cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino todo se solucionar

-Más te vale.

Dilandu se aparto del encapuchado y se sentó en una piedra cerrando los ojos.

-¿Dónde estas Selene?

En un oscuro sitio, atada de las muñecas y de los tobillos, formando una cruz, estaba Selene, sus caderas se fundieron con el árbol al que permanecía atada. También, pero de apoco, el árbol se comía su espalda, lo único que quedará será su cabeza, o tal vez menos.

Una voz se oye.

-"Llévenme hadas / llévame tiempo, / Oberon y Titania / Esperan despiertos / Esta es la noche primavera / esta es la noche primavera"

En el lugar que antes fue Zaibaj.

-Todo está predispuesto. Todo será como lo planee. Solo nos falta una pieza más y la más importante. Todo está predispuesto. Todo será como lo planee.

-Amo

-Prepara la maquina muerto. Ya traeremos la última pieza.

El hombre se va dejando su putrefacto olor en todas partes.

Oscuridad.

Se ve una habitación lujosa y limpia, comparada con la anterior, esta es un templo sagrado.

Van aprisiona el dije contra si.

-Hitomi... ven pronto

El viento silva entretenido una canción en los oídos de todos, trata de enmendar nuevos suspiros y recobrar los pasados felices. Unta, viento viajero, las almas con tu gracia y risa...

"Quiero cantar, quiero bailar, / como un trompo jiro en el campo / Canta conmigo viento / baila conmigo pino / Esta es la noche primavera, / esta es la noche primavera.

Y jiro solitaria / y jiro en el silencio, / Canta conmigo viento / que esta es la noche primavera

Y canto riendo / canto llorando / Baila conmigo pino / que esta es la noche primavera

Llévenme hadas / llévame tiempo, / Oberon y Titania / Esperan despiertos / Esta es la noche primavera / esta es la noche primavera"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya vamos en el capitulo 6!!! Que emoción!!!!, espero que les esté gustando por que a mi sí. Ago este capitulo entremedio de pruebas y trabajos por que soy irresponsable y no me puedo corregir...

Me gustaría que me ayudaran en algo... es que tengo la película de escaflown pero la tengo sin final. Me quedo en la parte en que (si no han visto la película, mejor no lean la siguiente oración (hasta el punto)) van ve como Hitomi se va volando con sus alas blancas. ¡¡¡PERO ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE CONTINUA!!! Si alguien me puede ayudar dándome el final de la película o contándomelo al menos que pasa después de ese hecho mándeme un rewiu, o un mail a naoko(guion bajo)misumi3200i(arrova)Hotmail. com , la misma dirección si me quieren mandar el final (por msn, mi mail no lo aguanta) POR FAVOR y muchas gracias.

No se cuando pueda actualizar, pero espero hacerlo pronto.

Todos los que lean esto también actualicen sus historias por que me dejan con ganas!!!! (especialmente para ti cristal-dono... me quede en la mitad!!!)

Chau

(se escucha una canción de fondo)

-Yo vengo de titirinqueen a vivir a la ciudad, donde vive mi tio Tulio quien me piensa contratar...

-Pata ana!!!!

-Naoko!!!

-Soy fan tuya (saca todo el merchaindaising de pata ana)

-Gracias por que yo trabajo muy duro y mi tio Tulio no me comprende...

-A mi me encantas, por ejemplo seguí tu taller de manualidades, ¡me quedo el mejor basural que ayas visto!

-Eso lo aprendi cuando era chica y... (suena el cell de Pata) Halo, sí, no, tal vez, no, no, no, sí... ya, chao (corta) ay me tengo que ir, chao Nao

-Sí!!!, mi reportera favorita vino aquí, jamas voy a limpiar este lugar!

(una pila de basura cae del cielo hacia ella)

-Bueno, tal vez no... Chau


	8. Su Tregua

Su tregua 

"El tiempo huele al piso de tu casa, los años son las telarañas.

Yo siempre te deploro, acompañante del silencio, dime que clase de vida llevas.

Ay, veces que creo que llevas una buena vida, me destruyen. Quiero que seas miserable como los ojos que porto. Quiero que seas miserable y me entiendas.

Vida pasajera ya te quedas otro poco, más atrás, más atrás, más atrás y me dejan.

Quisiera parir el sufrimiento que llevo en mi alma y divorciarme de la locura que acometo cada día"

Pasaba de la segundo noche de su escape. No tenía mucho dinero para víveres, solo tenía lo empeñado. Eso le daba una buena moraleja: "nunca salir de casa sin dinero suficiente".

Ese día gastó todo lo poco y nada que tenía en un poco de comida que le sirvió como almuerzo. Luego camino todo el resto del día. Y la tarde. Y la caída de la noche. Se desmayo.

Cuando abrió nuevamente se halló en el lugar donde se había caído. Pero una señora con un niño de no más de cinco meses parecía velar por ella. En su mano tenía un jarro de agua. No quería ser maleducada, pero su cara dejaba todo claro.

-¿Esta mejor señorita?... veo que tiene sed, tome.

-No podría aceptarlo, es de usted y le dará sed…

-Tome. Más adelante hay más. Usted necesita agua, yo no.

-Gracias

Tomo el agua, al principio, con toda calma, pero luego no pudo dejar de mostrar lo obvio. Se tomo todo el agua de un tirón, pero su sed se calmo.

-Gracias de nuevo.

-No hay de que

-Bueno… no se como pagarle, me siento en deuda pero no tengo nada…

-No me tiene que pagar. ¿Se tiene que ir?

-Sí… me esperan, bueno no en realidad pero necesito llegar pronto…

-Déjeme acompañarla. Está muy débil y si va sola puede desmayarse nuevamente

-¿no sería una molestia?

-Por supuesto que no… la noche está clara y al niño parece agradarle.

-¿Puedo… puedo tomarlo?

-Sí, por supuesto.

Cuando aquella señora le paso el niño ella se sintió feliz. Ese niño tenia algo que la hacia quedarse tranquila. Lo que en ese momento no le extraño, pero unos años después la cuestionaría, es el hecho de que el niño fuera rubio y de tez blanca, al contrario de su madre morena y de pelo oscuro.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Dímelo tú-respondió la señora con voz calma

-Var.-dijo en un impulso

-Así es. Es Var-chan. Su padre no es su padre y el padre tampoco lo es.-su mirada se puso triste.

-¿Pero como es eso?

-Dímelo tú-las dos mujeres se quedaron calladas por unos segundos.

-Yo ya perdí la esperanza de un hijo que ame…

-Es por tu visita. Si no la hubieras realizado…-dijo mirando el horizonte

-¿Qué con esta visita? ¿Que sabe usted?-estaba intrigada más que enojada

-Qué sabes tú-dijo muy calmada

Las palabras no llegaron a sus oídos. Solo recito unas palabras.

-¿Sabe como es sentirse como ave de cristal? ¿Sin ser libre en la oscuridad?

-Todos somos libres, pero tenemos que encontrar la libertad.

-¡Es mentira, yo no soy libre!-dijo en tono enojado acariciando suavemente al niño en sus brazos

-Te han encerado, y tu misma te haz cegado… necesitas que alguien te repare amiga

-¿Y quien será?

-Dímelo tú-en ese momento una sonrisa plago la cara de ambas mujeres. Parecía reinar la calma.

-Mira, ya amanece.

-Entonces me queda poco. Mira, en ese lugar hay un grupo de comerciantes, ¿los vez? Están a un kilómetro más o menos… no reveles ni tu posición de noble ni tu nombre princesa Milerna… Solo diles que necesitas ver al caballero de Shezard. Si ellos te preguntan por tu nombre diles que solo cuando lo veas podrás tener nombre. Ve.

-¿Cómo sabe…

-Pásame a este niño… se porto muy bien contigo. Le simpatizaste mucho. Talvez pronto se vean. Adiós, rápido… ve, ve.

- Sí, gracias, adiós.

Mientras Milerna se alejaba la señora se sentaba en el suelo y abrazaba al niño en sus brazos. Luego de que hubo amanecido completamente, su imagen desapareció por completo.

Milerna siguió las instrucciones de esa señora al pie de la letra. Los comerciantes reaccionaron bastante bien ante el mencionamiento de Allen (se pusieron pálidos y dejaron de mirarla de forma obscena) y llego en menos de lo estimado. Por fin sentía un poco más de libertad.

Allen estaba acostado encima de las sabanas de su cama, le había prometido a Selene que la llevaría a pescar, por eso era tan temprano que ni siquiera había amanecido. Ella no savia pescar, pero Allen confiaba en que aprendería pronto.

Ese día en su cama pensó un poco en el trabajo, en la pesca, en el descanso, en su vida y en la familia real de Asturia. Es cierto que su primer amor fue la hermana de Milerna, parecía que hubieran pasado siglos… y con Milerna misma, parecen décadas de la última vez que la vio... con Driden. Ese pequeño maldito bastardo de Driden. Algún día de estos iría a Asturia a plantarle un golpe en…

Se escucho un "Toc toc", era Selene con una canasta y un gorrito de pesca que le quedaba grande.

-Hermano no te quedes dormido

-No estoy dormido…

-Pero si sigue así te vas a quedar dormido… ¿Por qué no me ayudas?

-¿A que?... si igual los inútiles te hacen todo

- Siempre tan amable con tus hombres ¬¬

- pero es que lo son

-japus ayúdame-lo tiro del brazo, pero como él era más fuerte parecía como sí el la estuviera jalando-eres un malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo y malo hermano-todo esto lo grito en el oído de Allen

-Ya voy… ¿feliz?

-Sí

La mayoría de los días en la fortaleza eran así. Y eso le encantaba a Allen. Tener devuelta a su hermanita había echo que su vida fuera un poco más amena.

Para que ella pudiera progresar en la vida, el le había contratado una profesora que le enseñara ser tutora. Parecía tener facilidad con los niños y paciencia de madre con ellos… no así con él.

Desde que supo que Dilandu era Selene estuvo preocupado, y ahora más que nunca. Si Dilando tomaba el control nuevamente tal vez jamás volvería a ver a su hermanita.

Ese día pescaron 7 peses en la mañana (entre los dos). Todos ayudaron a cocinarlos. 1 pez lo atraparon los perros y gatos y a otro le echaron azúcar en vez de sal. Pero todo salio como no tenía que ser. Así estaba bien.

Esa noche entro Selene a verlo antes de dormir. Todos los años que paso encerada en la oscuridad le crearon un miedo a la noche que no podía controlar. Los primeros días, cuando llego no podía dormir sola.

Selene se fue.

Allen se quedo solo pensando en Milerna nuevamente. Cuando ya había tomado una resolución alguien abrió la puerta.

-Allen, baja, abajo te necesitan… aunque no se si te va a gustar.-Allen se puso cerio

-¿Esta su aya con ella?

-Sí y…

Allen se imagino lo que pasaba solo al ver como llegaba el mensajero. Sin más corrió con todo lo que le dio hasta donde le indicaron.

Selene, desde que regresaron a casa, había tenido unos espasmos y ataques en los que, luego de tenerlos, podía tener fiebre o vómitos. Los ataques eran peligrosos por que más de una vez se mordió la lengua y casi muere ahogada, a demás de todo el daño que se daba al golpearse. Era un cuadro estremecedor. Su cara parecía querer deformarse y algunas veces se ahogaba con sus manos y gritaba incoherencias. Esa también fue la razón por la cual contrato a una aya que supiera medicina y la pudiera calmar en emergencias.

Bajo corriendo y cuando la encontró no vio a nadie más que a su hermana.

-Ya estoy aquí… que necesita que haga

-Sujétala junto con alguien más-

Grito un nombre de los presentes y le indico que sujetará las piernas, el le sujetaría los brazos y el tronco.

-Ya pude inyectarle correctamente el remedio- dijo mirando tristemente la cara de su hermana

-Sí, gracias.

Luego de inyectarle el remedio, Selene se tranquilizo. Los ataques se hacían cada día menos frecuentes.

Allen se sintió más calmado, le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana. Dio vuelta la cabeza para darle las gracias a la profesora, pero antes de pronunciar ni el gracias se quedo pasmado. No pudo mover ningún músculo por la impresión.

-Hola Allen… ¿no me esperabas?-la mujer le sonrío de oreja a oreja. Allen, luego de que dijo eso, tuvo la tentación de abrazarla… pero recordó quien era…

-Buenas noches Milerna… Gracias por ayudar a mi hermana. ¿Dónde esta Driden?-todo lo dijo con voz neutral, algo frío. Tomo a su hermana en brazos, la llevava a su habitación

-No vine con Driden…

-¿Te dejo salir sola?

-Me escape… no podía soportar seguir con él en ese castillo.-Allen dejo a Selene en su cama.

-¿El amor no duró?-dijo con tono burlón

-No digas eso Allen… yo nunca ame a Driden…

-Eso no fue lo que me aseguraste aquel día… me dijiste que era tu verdadero amor y…

-Se que no ayudará en mucho pero lo que paso es que Hitomi hizo nacer en mi la ilusión de que yo lo amaba…

-¿Y ahora metes a Hitomi?

-El día de mi boda yo me iba a escapar contigo. Pero Hitomi te quería solo para ella. Yo, la muy tonta, le pregunte cual iba a ser mi destino. Ella me mintió. Me dijo que sería feliz con Driden y de alguna manera creo esa ilusión… pero yo nunca ame a Driden de verdad

-Eso ya no importa… eres su mujer

-Sí importa Allen… es que yo se que te amo a ti y no a Driden… déjame quedarme aquí, contigo-Milerna lo abrazo por la espalda. Sentir su calor era agradable.

Allen se quedo de piedra. La tenía muy cerca, sola y necesitada de él… el sueño de cualquier hombre común y sin moral ni honor (como todo hombre moderno) . Pero el no era cualquier hombre. El tenia algo llamado honor y no lo dejaba en el closet cuando no lo necesitaba, siempre estaba ahí molestando. Solo se zafo lo más amable que pudo del abrazo y salió sin decir nada más.

Milerna se quedo un rato en la pieza y luego llego la aya de Selene indicándole un lugar donde quedarse.

Allen llego a su pieza y goleo la ventana. Luego se durmió.

Después de la primera hora que se fue Milerna, el rey de Azturia solo se sentó en uno de sus sillones favoritos en su biblioteca ignorando el hecho de que su mujer fuera hacia cualquier parte. Luego de un rato uno de los sirvientes entro en la pieza.

-Señor… la reina dijo que tenía su permiso para ir a la casa de una de sus amigas, a mi eso se me hizo muy raro y mande un mensajero para confirmar. El mensajero llego hace unos segundos y me comunico que no era verdad lo que dijo la princesa.

Driden no cambio la expresión de su rostro pero en su cerebro todo paró por un rato.

-Ella no mintió del todo. Yo le di permiso para salir… Ella había estado bajo mucha presión y necesitaba soltarse.

-Y se puede saber donde señor…

-No. Tú eres un peón y sabes lo que debes saber, ella quería absoluta privacidad.

-Sí señor.

-Que nadie más me moleste.

-Sí señor.

Apenas la puerta se cerró Driden frunció el seño y maldijo abiertamente. No era un secreto para él que Milerna había ido con Allen, savia la atracción que ese "hijo de su madre" causaba en su esposa. Y él odiaba eso.

De las sombras salieron dos figuras femeninas.

-No se preocupe señor…

-Nosotras lo relajaremos.

Las dos mujeres estaban vestidas ligeramente y se movían provocativamente.

-No se porque te pones así…

-… Tu le reclamas esta salidita y nos tienes a nosotras de hace mucho tiempo

-Pero ella es mi mujer, tiene una responsabilidad como mujer-Driden puso cara de molesto mientras acariciaba a una y otra le daba un masaje.

-Tan machista…-le daba besitos en el cuello

-Salve al rey-respondió la otra

-¿No deberías buscar a tu esposa?

-Prefiero estar con ustedes un poco más… démosle tiempo para que se divierta, cuando ella llegue allí se dará cuenta de que me ama a mi y todos seremos felices de nuevo.

-Que confiado…

-te vas a sorprender

-Dejemos de hablar de eso y relájenme mis amores…

Así paso la noche el rey, y como lo dijo, le dio 4 días para disfrutar, luego de eso, fue a reunirse con ella, llevando como compañía a los miembros más cercanos de la corte.

Milerna despertó en una habitación de invitados mononita en la cual Selene estaba poniendo unas flores frescas.

-Buenos días reina Milerna-sonrío tierna

-Buenos días Selene, por favor, no me trates con tanta formalidad…

-Es que mi hermano te nombra así y… con tristeza… pero el te quería aquí-luego de decir eso se tapo la boca con sorpresa-no debí decir eso…

Milerna sonrió y dijo con una voz dulce

-Claro que sí deberías, así que… me nombra mucho…

-Bueno…

-Dime… no te preocupes, es para mejor…-miro insistentemente

-Todos los días piensa en ti… aunque no lo diga, es que se ve…-su tono fue cada vez más triste

-Y el… no tiene otra… tu sabes…

-¿Qué otra?

-mu…jer… novia

-¿mujer? No que yo sepa, solo Milerna, solo ella…-dijo para si misma, luego cambiando a una más alegre-ahora a desayunar… te están esperando.

-Gracias-su animo cambio mientras pensaba-"aunque se porto muy frío anoche el me quiere… como la primera vez, tal vez más, como yo le quiero a él."

El desayuno partió algo tenso, pero a medida que pasaron los minutos se fue alegrando. Al fin Allen se relajo y dejo mostrarse con ánimos. Al final Selene, su aya y unos pocos hombres se quedaron fregando y limpiando.

Allen fue a revisar su Gaimelef. Milerna lo siguió. Primero se quedo viendo desde afuera como Allen revisaba el funcionamiento del sistema. Luego se escondió mientras este realizaba pruebas como ondear la espada o saltar o correr. Cuando Allen limpiaba finalmente su gaimelef Milerna salió de si escondite y se acerco a paso seguro.

-¿Por qué te portaste así anoche?...

-¿Y como quieres que me comporte reina? ¿Quiere que finja que todo está bien, que me hace feliz su matrimonio? ¿O acaso quiere que le diga que nunca más vamos a separarnos y seremos felices porque no importa nada?-lo dijo del tono más sarcástico y punzante que tuvo

-Yo solo… es que creí que todavía...-Milerna miró hacia el suelo confundida

-¿Creíste que sería para siempre?¿Que yo estaría aquí muriendo cada día un poco más por que a usted se le dio la gana?-Allen bajo del gaimelef y la miro a los ojos con una mirada tristísima-Pues tenías razón… ¿pero de que vale? ¿eso cambiara las cosas?

-Sí Allen… cambia todo… ¿no vez que ya no queda nada de mí?... soy despojos de un pasado mejor, ¿y sabes por que estoy así?-Se acerco a Allen lentamente-por que me faltas tú… me faltaba el aire de tus besos, me hice adicta a su sabor… y ase tanto que no los tengo, ya no soy libre.

-¿eso te molesta?

-en absoluto. Ya no quiero ser libre si tu eres mi captor, quiero estar en tus brazos-ya estaba muy cerca

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo de nuevo-Milerna lo abrazó- y tu no me ayudas a detenerme-paso una de sus manos por la espalda de Milerna.

-no te controles… me gusta tu lado alocado-dijo pasando su mano por la cara de Allen

-Ya basta Mi…-se quedo sin completar la palabra ya que Milerna le dio un beso oportuno. Allen trato de no contestar, de verdad que trato, pero Milerna no lo ayudaba mucho, lo que hizo que terminara cayendo en la tentación, ya no se pudieron afirmar de nada, solo se dejaron llevar por ellos mismos.

Se separaron para tomar aire, pero fue más breve de lo necesario, Allen no podía parar, necesitaba de su Milerna, y ella, necesitaba aun más de él, ella no había sentido ese sentimientos desde hace años, los besos de Draiden eran insípidos en comparación de los de Allen.

Cuando alfil pudieron separarse y tranquilizarse empezaron a conversar de lo que había pasado en sus vidas. Salieron del taller para estar más a gusto.

Caminaron por los alrededores y llegaron para la cena.

Milerna estaba apunto de abrir la puerta de la pieza que le tenían preparada cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba.

-No quiero que te duermas todavía

-Pero Allen… ¿Qué insinúas?-dejo la puerta y puso sus manos sobre las de Allen

-Que me acompañes un poco más-susurro en su oído para continuar con besos en el cuello

-Vamos Allen…yo-no termino la frase porque alguien la interrumpió

-¡No abras!-era Selene- hoy estuve ocupando ese cuarto como taller de pintura y esta todo desordenado y manchado. No podrías dormir ahí… tendrás que dormir en otra pieza, aunque no nos sobra ninguna…

-Bueno… será-Milerna se quedo casi plop… no quería dormir en un sillón…

-Duerme en mi cama-Allen la tomo (como en los matrimonios el novio toma a la novia)-yo dormiré en otro lugar- y la llevo a su pieza mientras ella estaba totalmente roja y protestaba un poco, el camino fue corto-¡Aquí estamos!-La bajo delicadamente

-Gracias Allen-Milerna se acerco y le dio un beso a lo que el respondió instintivamente tomándole la cintura. No quería terminar.

Apenas concluyo el primer beso, Allen pidió un segundo, Milerna se sumo al juego por un tercero, ya los dos se habían dejado llevar por un cuarto y un quinto. No querían terminar.

Lentamente los besos fueron haciéndose más pasionales y más necesitados por el otro. Allen bajo ligeramente la mano mientras Milerna le desabrochaba y sacaba la camisa. Basta decir que ninguno de los dos durmió en un sillón.

Amaneció con un sol envidiable. La brisa fue más suave esa mañana.

Selene preparaba el desayuno mientras su aya le hacia repetir las lecciones de geometría. Alguno de los "inútiles", como les decía Allen, preparaban la mesa, o hacían su pieza o terminaban de limpiar el lugar (era una fortaleza, pero no por eso tenía que ser sucia y desagradable).

Milerna fue la ultima en despertarse de toda la fortaleza. Se aseo y preparo muy rápido para alcanzar el desayuno.

Esa mañana Milerna era feliz. Era libre de Driden.

Es cierto que Allen le quito parte de su libertad, pero en con él cualquiera estaría feliz de perder toda libertad, esa jaula era su hogar y su lugar preferido, pero con Driden ella no podía ser feliz, el le quitaba todo sus sentimientos, para él, ella era solo un títere sin cerebro ni emociones.

Esa mañana era su tregua con el destino.

Las caravanas habían marchado toda la noche. Llegarían a la hora prevista. En el camino no hubieron intervenciones y fue un viaje agradable.

Driden, dentro de su "caseta" sonreía placidamente. Casi oía a Milerna llorando y echándose a sus brazos: "O driden, te e extrañado mucho, no he dejado de pensar en ti", entonces ese rubio diría "¡¡¡pero Milerna yo te amo!!!" y ella le gritaría "¡no, yo solo amo a Driden!". Se le escapo una sonora carcajada.

Solo faltaban un metro para llegar. Luego todo se realizaría como el había planeado.

Lograron llegar a la puerta principal. ¡por fin!. La puerta se abrió casi al mismo tiempo que Driden se bajaba de su "caseta". De la oscuridad salio Selene quien con una gran sonrisa lo invito a pasar. El insistió en que trajera a Milerna, quería que fuera algo más publico. Ella, nuevamente con una gran sonrisa, lo invito a pasar.

El tuvo que ceder.

La casa estaba limpia, eso sorprendió bastante a Driden quien se esperaba un potrero. Selene lo llevo a una sala de espera. Pidió a los hombres que lo acompañaban que se retirasen y dejo a Driden solo para llamar a su esposa.

Driden suspiro. Esto se estaba alargando demasiado, no quería pasar ni un segundo más en ese lugar. Aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho.

-Aquí esta Milerna, rey Driden. Ahora me retiro.-Selene salió muy calmada de la habitación mientras Milerna entraba… acompañada de Allen.

Por un momento reino el silencio. Tal vez Driden esperaba el discurso planeado o Milerna esperaba la pregunta obvia.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar por un rato.

-Milerna, vayámonos de aquí.

-No me moveré de aquí Driden.

-Milerna, no juegues. Tú no te puedes quedar aquí.

-¿Por qué no?... yo no tengo nada en palacio, tu eres el que hace todo el trabajo, yo no hago nada en realidad.

-Milerna, esta es la ultima vez que te lo digo. Tienes que volver a tu hogar.

-El hogar es el lugar donde se quiere estar, y yo quiero permanecer aquí.

-¿Y que tienes aquí?

-Me tiene a mí-Allen interrumpió en la conversación por primera vez.

-¿Por qué ella desearía quedarse contigo?

-¿Será por que a mí me ama idiota?-lo dijo en el tono más sarcástico que tuvo

-Pero ella esta casada conmigo-dijo complacido- ella no te puede amar, no te debe amar

-¿Y a ti te tengo que amar?-dijo enojada Milerna-Yo no te amo, nunca lo hice… todos estos años han sido una mentira, tanto para mí como para ti

-¿Y después de todo lo que hemos vivido… dices que lo amas a él?

-Sí

-Pensé que con este periodo de descanso podrías recapacitar… pero no haces ni el menor esfuerzo

-Por favor Driden, déjame aquí, tranquila y feliz, di que estoy muerta y has que se olviden de mí.

El silencio reino un segundo. La mirada de Driden era sombría, Milerna lo miraba atentamente mientras Allen le tomaba la mano.

-Ja…ja, jaja-Driden empezó a reír fuerte y claro. Parecía verdaderamente divertido-Tu… jaja, mujer, dices que yo jajajaja te deje con este tipo, ¿Qué me engañes con? Jajajaja, y me preguntas si dejo que tu… dime, ¿esto es una broma no?

Milerna no respondió.

-Porque debe serlo… mira, tu, "amadísima" esposa. No se como explicarte esto, pero tu eres mía desde el momento en que te casaste conmigo y no permitiré que me engañes con quien sea. Solo yo te puedo tocar, solo yo te puede besar, solo yo te puedo mirar de esa forma. Si alguien hace eso, bueno, su pena, claramente sería la muerte.

-Yo no soy una más de tus colecciones

-Sí lo eres. ¿o acaso pensaste que reas libre?

-Por que no aceptas que perdiste Driden. Ella jamás te amara, ¿acaso no lo aceptas?

-Si ella no me ama, no me importa, tu nunca podrás tenerla, yo me asegurare de eso… Milerna, esposa mía, nuestra escolta nos espera.

-No quiero ir-Milerna estaba llorando, pero su voz no cambiaba-te lo ruego Driden, déjame aquí.

-si te dejo aquí, "amadísima" mía, tendré que romper la alianza política con este lugar e iniciar un ataque argumentando que este hombre rapto a mi esposa. ¿NO te gustaría otra guerra, o sí?

-Maldito bastardo-Allen iba a desenfundar su espada

-No, no, Allen… recuerda la guerra-Allen guardo su espada.

-Tu ganas Driden… voy contigo… Allen yo-Milerna iba a hablar, pero Allen le dio un beso antes de que cualquier cosa saliera de su garganta.

-Déjala Allen, solo vas a empeorar tu situación actual-Allen la dejo y le susurro en el oído un ligero "te amo"

-Yo también… me encargare de que nos veamos nuevamente

-Si ya terminaron-interrumpió Driden- nos vamos Milerna. Y Allen, rómpete una pierna. (Del dicho popular en el teatro donde es una forma de desear buena suerte)-Allen lo miro con extrañeza (¿Por qué Driden le desearía buena suerte?), a lo que Driden continuo- No, enserió, rómpete una pierna

Luego de esto salió de la habitación, seguido por Milerna, quien le dio una ultima mirada antes de irse.

Allen se quedo nuevamente solo.

-¿Ya se va?-replico Selene un poco antes de que Milerna cruzara el umbral-¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

-No lo se pequeña Selene…

-Tal vez cuando alguien necesite entrenamiento en la espada… mi hermano es muy bueno en ese arte y aprendió de los mejores.

-Sí, tal vez. Adiós Selene.

-Adiós reina… Milerna

Pasaron tres meses de ese día y Milerna estaba como enferma. Tenía mareos cada vez más frecuentes y fatiga. Sentía más hambre de lo común y no se había enfermado. Un día, tres semanas, dos días y tal vez catorce horas después de aquel día, se había enterado. Estaba embarazada.

Luego de que le dijeran eso se encerró en su pieza por unas dos semanas. No quería comer y apenas dormía. Hasta que se dio cuenta. Ese ultimo día de encierro y ayuno, lo comprendió, encerrada en la oscuridad. Puso una de sus delicadas manos en su vientre y dijo la siguiente frase, pronunciándola firmemente.

-Tu padre no es este rey tirano, hijo mío, aunque el si lo tenga que creer, el no es tu verdadero padre, aunque te aclamen como tal. Mi pequeño Vargaz, ese nombre sale de tu boca, ¿no es así?, ese nombre que clama fuerza y espirito de lucha. Hijo mío, dame fuerzas para soportar esta tortura… Y ahora preguntas por tu padre…-sonrió tiernamente-esa es mucho más fácil de responder. Tu padre es un guerrero con la espada, con honor y fuerza. Es un héroe. ¿y su nombre hijo mío?, su nombre es Allen.

Desde ese día empezó a comer y dormir lo necesario, daba paseos por los jardines y al mar, para que Var se encariñara con ellos así como ella cuando pequeña.

Esos meses fueron apacibles.

Y llego.

Fue hombre y le pusieron como el maestro de los dos grandes héroes de la guerra. Vargaz.

Todos estuvieron presentes en el bautizo y nombramiento para la sucesión al trono. Allen y Selene fueron invitados de honor junto con Van y su hijo Val Folkien (que miraba todo y a todos con sus ojitos verdes abiertos como platos.).

En la recepción Driden estuvo ocupado atendiendo a los invitados mientras que Milerna estaba con el niño en brazos esperando la hora de darle de comer. Muchos le insistieron en contratar a una aya para esta tarea, pero ella non quería que una extraña jugara el papel que a ella le correspondía como madre.

El reloj marco la hora del almuerzo para el bebe. Salió sigilosa de ahí. Allen la siguió.

-No deberías estar aquí Allen

-No debería haber estado en muchos lugares, pero estuve.

-¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

-Quería felicitarte por tu hijo… y de Driden

-Este hijo no es de él…

-¿de quien es entonces?

-De ti.-Miro con una extraña paz en los ojos

-Es imposible… yo no-el niño empezó a llorar

-Tú niño clama… y tú no lo oyes

Allen se acerco un poco más a Millerna y tomo al niño. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. El niño poco a poco se calmo.

-¿Tu me clamas como padre?... no. Millerna, este niño es hijo de Driden, no mío

-Te equivocas… ¿Por qué lo esquivas si sabes que es cierto? Tu eres su padre

-Si yo fuera su padre te azotarían sin piedad hasta matarte, te torturarían o matarían al niño que no tiene culpa alguna… Si yo fuera su padre, el me odiaría por lo que le paso a su madre. No es mi hijo.

-Es por mi hermana… ¿cierto?

-Ya cometí ese error una vez… creo que aprendí de lo que paso.

-No puedes cambiar el pasado, pero tampoco puedes negar lo evidente. ¿Crees que pude llevar dentro de mi a un hijo de Driden?-suspiro- no se parece a ninguno de los dos… tiene los ojos de decisión de mi hermana, tiene esa fuerza interior.

-Y tiene tus facciones expresivas… y además una serenidad que no se de donde salió

-Su padre no es su padre y el padre tampoco lo es-sonrió-pero eso solo nosotros cuatro lo sabemos… es nuestro secreto-concluyo diciéndole a Var-Chan

En eso entro una señora con un delantal blanco.

-Señorita, señorita, la hemos estado buscando… es que el señor Kiltraun trajo una cuna para el niño y queremos saber si la reemplazamos por la otra… o señor Allen, cuanto gusto tenerlo por aquí, ese niño es un amor ¿no le parece?

-Sí, lo es…

-Dicen que usted será el padrino en el bautizo de parte de la madre…

-Bueno, a mi me gustaría… pero no me han comentado nada-dijo mirando a Milerna

-Era una sorpresa-Millerna le saco el niño de los brazos-Ya es hora de que Var-Chan almuerce, Rita, guarda la cuna, la pondremos cuando el niño cumpla los 4 meses. Con permiso

-Si, adiós señora, adiós joven Allen.-La señora salio de ahí igual de rápido como entro. Allen se quedo solo, mirando el vacío por un rato más. Luego, como salido de un trance volvió a la fiesta.

Pasaron tres años. Allen los iba a visitar una o dos veces al año. No quería verla muy seguido para evitar cometer cualquier locura… Cada día le daba vueltas por la cabeza la frase de Milerna. No quería que ese niño fuera suyo, por que si así era, y Driden se enteraba, solo Dios sabe lo que le haría a Milerna o al niño…lo único seguro sería la muerte de uno de los dos, o de ambos. Pero otro lado quería que fuera su hijo… quería sentir que lo llamaran "papá" y todas esas otras chochadas de los padre, que se yo… su otra ventaja sería que, si es su hijo, no es el de Driden y eso lo haría muy feliz, dios sabe que sería así, ya que lo único que tenía claro es que odiaba a Driden, amaba a Milerna y quería a ese mocoso.

Pasaron dos años y el no podía resolver esta interrogante, pero hubo un hecho que le aclaro el camino, fue durante una convención en Azturia, luego de que Millerna le pidió que fuera por Var…

Var estaba jugando en uno de los patios del castillo. No contaba con mas de 5 años. Por esas fechas se celebraba un aniversario de la paz, todos los sobrevivientes estaban en Azturia. Allen se acerco a Var para decirle que su madre lo buscaba. El pequeño le extendió los brazos y Allen lo tomo y empezó a jugar con el tirándolo por los aires y luego agarrándolo para volver a tirarlo. Cuando lo agarra por tercera vez llega un grupo de sirvientas que lo reta por su acción y le quitan al niño de las manos, el solamente pide disculpas.

Todo pasa frente los ojos de Chip. Reprime unas lágrimas.

Allen lo ve y es acerca.

-Buenos días príncipe Chip

-Es irónico, ¿no?... a l menos uno de los dos es feliz

-…

-El que no es tu hijo recibe el cariño de un padre, mientras que el que realmente lo es se queda con las manos vacías.

-Yo…

-Sé las circunstancias y te entiendo… no debería importarme, la verdad es que no se porque debería importarme. Es irónico.

-Yo no soy su padre…

-Eres ciego caballero de Shezard, y estupido-se fue del lugar sin decir nada más. Allen también se fue

Ese día comprendió que no podía ser el padre de Var… ese niño era hijo del rey, y así se debía quedar. No podía permitir que Milerna muriera, o que incluso ese niño lo hiciera, por un simple capricho… No podía pretender que estaba bien o que eso no importaba, como lo hacía Milerna… Ella debía de estar sufriendo mucho, tal vez lo mejor habría sido que siguiera soñando que amaba a Driden… tal vez.

En el momento que Var cumplió los 9 años se le empezó a instruir. Tenía clases con diferentes profesores, a demás de seguir con sus estudios de matemáticas, literatura e historia, empezaron sus clases de manejo de espada y armamento. Para el puesto de profesor Milerna se empeño en poner a alguien en particular… así su padrino fue el honrado con el honor de ser el profesor de Va-chan. Para lo cual tubo que mudarse a la "gran ciudad", Selene ya se había ido de la casa hace dos o tres años para ser la institutriz de Val, el hijo de Van.

Además de ser el profesor de Vargas, fue designado como su protector.

Así paso un año, Driden logro que no pudiera ver mucho a Milerna, pero esa tristeza la amortiguaba Va-chan. Pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos y se habían encariñado, Allen lo llego a conocer por completo. Aunque no lo supera lo estaba queriendo como si fuera su hijo.

Llego la hora del entrenamiento. Luego de un tiempo de practicar los movimientos con la espada lo empezo a corregir en la postura.

-Más derecho

-Sí maestro

-sostenla con más fuerza

-Sí maestro.

-ahora corre, imagina que ese árbol es un enemigo. Dale un golpe en el costado.

-Sí

(en este momento las correcciones se hicieron rapidas y las contestaciones van casi pegadas a la pregunta)

-Sigue derecho

-Sí maestro

-más rapido

-sí maestro

-No la estas tomando bien, la mano se esta resbalando del mango, no estas pisando bien, recuerda la posición de ataque-el pobre niño no podía ni pensar bien con tantas instrucciones y menos concentrarse a lo que respondía sin pensar-

-Sí maestro, sí maestro, sí maestro… -con tal mala suerte que se dio contra el árbol

-Solo tu Vargas eres capaz de darte con un árbol en vez de atacarlo… ¿estas bien?-a lo que el chico respondió parándose con dificultad-

-Sí, padre.

Allen paro en seco.

-¿Por qué me llamas así?-dijo con temor-yo no soy tu padre ¿entiendes?

-Eso no es lo que dice mi madre. Ella me dijo que tú eras mi verdadero padre, pero que si decía algo enfrente del rey la iban a matar…

-Tu madre te esta mintiendo. Yo no soy tu padre

-Pero… maestro… yo, quiero un padre

-Ya tienes al rey

-El no me quiere, me odia, renegaría de mi si no fuera su heredero… pero tú, maestro, si me quieres, usted me conoce tanto que es mi padre-grito esta ultima palabra impulsivamente-.

-Ya cállate-le dio un golpe

Silencio

-Perdón… no

-fui yo el culpable, no debí insistir tanto, es solo que… que yo quería que fuera realidad

-Var. Yo… -miro hacia un lado-me puedes decir padre, pero solo cuando no este el rey cerca, ¿me entiendes?

-Sí

Silencio

-ahora… puedo?

-Sí

-Gracias, padre.

En ese momento decidió que la clase había terminado. Acompaño a Var hasta su casa y lo dejo con Milerna, quien se sorprendió al ver el golpe. Var le dijo que se pego con una piedra luego de pegarse con un árbol…

Se fue a pensar un poco y tubo que aceptar las consecuencias. Nunca pidió ser su padre, bueno, no siempre. Se arrepintió de haberle pegado, pero en el momento en que grito se imagino el cuerpo de Milerna totalmente azotado siendo colgado en una ahorca junto a un cuerpo más pequeño… ahora tendrá que rogar a Dios para que no pase eso.

Paso un año y las cosas siguieron igual. Vargas le llamaba padre en la primera ocasión que llegaba… y lo mejor era que había encontrado la forma de verse con Milerna cada día a solas. Era en total secreto. Aunque nadie sabía Driden empezaba a sospechar. De hecho, había empezado a sospechar antes que se empezaran a ver en secreto. Quería hacer algo para que desistieran… pero aun no se le ocurría que.

Y entonces encontraron una enfermedad mortal que se extendía por su cuerpo. Era lenta, pero letal. Nadie savia su procedencia ni como curarla. Lo seguro era que no era contagiosa, por lo tanto pudo seguir su vida como rey, y al examinar a Vargas no encontraron nada que se pareciera a esa enfermedad. Podían estar tranquilos.

En medio de esa tragedia Driden encontró su plan. Así que un buen día mando a llamar a su esposa y a Allen. Cuando estuvieron los tres solos Driden comenzó a hablar.

-se muy bien que tu, esposa mía, lo único que deseas es verme muerto y que voz, caballero de Shezard, también. Por eso e decidido ser amable y dejarles estar juntos-la cara de los dos aludidos quedo atónita-pero no es como ustedes piensan… Miren… yo tengo una enfermedad, según los médicos "incurable", así que les tengo una proposición. Si alguno de ustedes encuentra la cura a mi enfermedad, los dejare quererse, pero Milerna no dejará de ser mi esposa… Pero si no lo hacen, dejare en mi testamento claramente escrito que mi esposa, por la pena que le causa mi muerte, deberá ser enviada al claustro más lejano para rezar por mi alma en absoluta soledad por el resto de sus días y el que tome mi puesto será mi consejero personal, que vera que esta medida se cumpla.

-Pero… es injusto. Ni los mejores doctores de Gaia saben como curar esa enfermedad y aunque te curemos no voy a dejar se ser tu esposa, por lo cual vamos a tener que vernos a escondidas…

-De cualquier manera… les conviene cumplir con este trato, por que aunque no acepten, si muero la voy a mandar a un claustro de todas maneras.

-Eres un bastardo… no tienes piedad

-Ni tampoco soy estupido… tómenlo o déjenlo.

-Acepto. Yo te curare, pero no por lealtad, si no por Milerna.

-Bien… ahora tu cariño… ¿aceptas?

Milerna dudo un rato y luego dijo muy despacio

-Acepto.

-Todo esta listo… mejor apúrense, por que puedo cambiar de opinión.

-¿Eso es todo?, entonces me retiro

-Yo también. Permiso.

Driden suspiro. Todo estaba listo.

Pasó el tiempo y no encontraba ninguna solución a esta interrogante, amanecía lentamente por el horizonte. Ya daban las 7 de la mañana y media ciudad estaba despierta, los sirvientes limpiaban y preparaban el desayuno. Pero nos importa una figura más que ninguna otra. En una calida habitación estaba Allen, totalmente vestido y listo para salir en cualquier momento. Hacía como si mirara por la ventana hacia la ciudad y su ruido.

Estaba ensimismado con el problema que lo acosaba, ese problema del cual no podía escapar. Cada vez odiaba más a Driden, pensaba como lo haría, no quería perderla. Pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. Una voz indescifrable que no le inspiraba confianza, nunca la había escuchado antes, lo mejor era que traía una solución.

-Se del problema que te acongoja mi amigo…

-No como te has enterado, pero no somos "amigos" entiendes

-Perdón caballero de Shezard, no pensaba que trataras tan mal a los invitados

-No eres mi invitado.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que no querrás oír mi proposición que e ayudara en tu problema con el rey

-¿Acaso tu puedes ayudarme?

-Es lo que te e estado diciendo… es muy simple…

-Dime

-Yo conozco esa enfermedad, y se que la única cura, es la muerte…

-¿Cómo puede eso ser posible?

-Es la única forma de escapar de esa enfermedad… es muy lógico si te lo pones a pensar

-Milerna no justifica esa muerte…. No quiere ver más muertos, y sabe que si eso ocurre me perseguirán. Ella ya no quiere correr y esconderse de nadie

-Pero nadie se enterara, yo tengo todo planeado. Mandare una distracción para dejarte el camino libre… todo será muy fácil.

Las palabras parecían poder penetrar el corazón Allen y oscurecerlo, y alimentar el odio por Driden que ya era mucho y muy grande.

-¿y que pides a cambio?

-ya lo veremos… ¿Qué te parece?

-Bueno….

-¿Aceptas?

En esos momentos no parecía haber nada mejor… parecía perfecto y sonaba perfecto… algo en su interior lo convenció.

-Sí, acepto.

-nos volveremos a cruzar… en ese momento dejaremos todo claro….

-Sí, estaré esperando

La voz se dejo de oír y el silencio reino. Ese día Allen se le vio más feliz que de costumbre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! Este capitulo lo escribí en todo un mes y medio… ¡¡me demore por que estoy llena de pruebas!! Salgo el 3 de dic del colegio (¡¡¡el 1 de dic es mi cumpleaños!!!) y tengo dos pruebas (tengo que mentalizarme en que me queda una semana (aunque todavía faltan los exámenes TT----TT) estoy muy cansada y apenas puedo escribir, y cuando lo ago, me sale insípido, tendré que esperar a relajarme.

Estoy feliz por que ya llevo 6 capítulos, el próximo espero hacerlo en menos tiempo que este, bueno. Nos despedimos aquí el señor invisible-mudo y yo!, esperen, el señor invisible-mudo quiere decir algo:

-(señor invisible-mudo):

-(Naoko): eso es todo, hasta el próximo capitulo!


	9. mis vestigios

Mis vestigios

"Pacto contigo, gotas de sangre. Letra ceñida vertiginosa sobre líneas gastadas. Toma, bebe mi alma, rasga el cuero.

Pacto contigo, tinta que cella. Palabras nauseabundas impregnadas de tierra. Come mis ojos y lengua, te doy mi cuerpo.

Cedo mi parte, dame el deseo, lujuria, gula, vanidad, pereza. Tomo tus dones. Gracias gracias.

Cello el pacto, acido que abunda. Adiós adiós, gracias gracias."

Estaba sobre su cama. Las luces de toda la casa estaban apagadas. La noche estaba naciendo.

Tenía el teléfono en una de sus manos, pero no quería llamar. Su mirada perdida en un punto de la pieza. Sentía como la soledad se le metía por todas partes. Su boca se secaba y no se le iba ese malestar. Quería llorar. No podía llorar, no tenía las fuerzas, era como si no tuviera lágrimas. Afuera un auto paso.

Se levanto pesadamente y salió de su pieza. Camino por su casa y luego salió de la casa. Camino hasta un parque cercano y se sentó a ver las estrellas y la luna. La luna.

Sonrió amargamente y cerró los ojos.

-Van

Se sentó en su puesto mirando hacía afuera. Yukari le hablaba emocionada.

-Una carta…-pensó-me habla de una carta… ¿Por qué no la escucho?... no la escucho… parece tan feliz

-¡…Hitomi!

-¿He?

-¡Dije que él viene!

-ha

-Sí, estoy tan emocionada ¡¿Cuánto a pasado ya?!-cerro los ojos y se llevo un dedo a la frente-un año y algunos meses-se abrazo a si misma y canturreo- ay, cuanto lo extraño, y cuando lo vea lo abrazare y le diré que le quiero y..

-Un… año…-miro nuevamente hacía el cielo

-¿No te alegra?

-Hai

-Buenos días clase, hoy empezaremos temprano así que los quiero a todos en sus lugares

-Hay, odio matemáticas… odio a esta profesora y el colegio… ¡quiero que termine!

-…-

RINGGGGGG

El sol le pegaba de lleno en el techo del colegio. Miraba el cielo, como perdida.

Cerró los ojos.

-Hitomi, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ya perdiste dos horas de clase y casi no te queda tiempo para almorzar… HITOMI, ¡escúchame!, te he visto estos últimos meses tan perdida en ti misma… no has escuchado nada de lo que te dicen, no te importa nada… Dime que paso

Hitomi miro distraída a Yukari y luego parpadeo. Despertó de su sueño por primera vez en tantos meses. La miro ahora más despierta.

-Estoy cansada Yukari… dime donde descansar

-No lo se Hito-chan… si así supiera ya te lo habría dicho.

-Por favor… quiero descansar…

-Hitomi… se que todos tenemos esta etapa… uno cree que esta solo, pero tiene a muchas personas. Uno no esta solo.

-¿Quiénes son yukari?… dime… donde están

-Son tu familia, tu madre-Una imagen de su madre jodiendo con otro hombre inundo su cabeza, no quería verlo, fue un accidente-tu padre-lo oyó nuevamente mientras le gritaba a su madre… escuchaba los golpes-piensa en tu hermana-una imagen de ella totalmente ebria en su cuarto, gritando-Tienes que superar esto por ti y tu bien

Millones de palabras se abalanzaron sobre ella. Corrían por su cerebro.

PERRAEBRIAMALACRUELTONTAINFIELODIOSANGREDUELEPLACERFELICIDADALEGRIATRISTEZALLANTORISASAIREINFIERNOERRORMIEDOCULPADIVORCIOSERACIONAMARGURAMORAVIASANGREESPERATONTATONTA TONTA TONTA TONTA TONTA TONTA TONTA

-Hitomi-sacudió Yukari-vamos, comer un poco te ayudara

Hitomi tenía los ojos vividos, sus ojos se humedecieron-Ve tu, yo iré enseguida

-Te tomo la palabra, ¿vale?

-Sí

Yukari salió y la dejo sola.

Empezó a llorar. Su vida era una desgracia. Luego de llegar de Gaia. Unos meses después se entero. Una mala noche. Llego más temprano de lo previsto. Fue hacía el cuarto de sus padres. Ya llevaba más de un año. Más de un año.

Ella le hizo prometer que nunca lo diría. Desde ahí la imagen de su madre decayó hasta el punto en que dejo de llamarla así. No valía la pena tratar de arreglarlo. Para ella la casa se volvió gris.

Luego fue su hermana. Empezó a llegar más tomada cada día. Luego empezó a emborracharse en casa. Cada vez que eso pasaba gritaba que todo le valía mierda. Ella también se entero. Cada día tomaba un poco más.

Hitomi empezó a evitar su propia casa.

Por ultimo su padre se entero.

La vida en ese lugar se hizo insostenible.

Ella también. Todo estaba tan mal que la contagiaba.

Y nadie más lo savia. Nadie. Yukari la trataba de animar, pero no podía.

Se sentía sola y solo un nombre salía de sus labios.

-Van…

Era tanto el poder de aquel nombre que se había encerrado en el. Ese nombre era la burbuja donde se había refugiado. Solo en el, pensando que algún día lo vería nuevamente. Yukari la trajo a la realidad.

-Ven pronto…

Las lágrimas salían por montón.

-Por favor…

Sonaba nuevamente el timbre y ella solo se había acurrucado en una esquina del techo del edificio.

-ya no puedo más.

En la noche regreso a su casa. Su madre la esperaba en la cocina.

-Hitomi… me llamaron del colegio para avisarme que faltaste a las 4 ultimas clases, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No quería entrar a clase… de todas maneras no hubiera escuchado la clase.

-Ya me pregunto que voy a hacer yo con par de hijas como ustedes… antes todo era tan bueno, y ahora ni las reconozco

-¿Tu a nosotras?, yo no te reconozco, tu no eres mi madre, tu eres una perra cualquiera que no tiene decencia ni vergüenza. No deberías estar aquí-Hitomi se disponía a marcharse cuando sintió un brazo que la agarraba y luego un fuerte dolor en la mejilla. La cachetada le había dejado una marca roja en su cara.

De inmediato, su madre la soltó y ella se fue hacia su pieza.

Llego a su pieza y empezó a llorar. Cuando ya no tenía lagrimas para gastar se quedo sentada por un buen rato. Su reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana. Salió silenciosamente de la casa y empezó a caminar.

Sintió la impotencia de no poder ir hasta Gaia para huir de sus problemas. Ya no quería seguir ahí.

Y entonces lo sintió. En medio de su fría soledad sintió un calor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Y parecía que lo tuviera ahí mismo. Las imágenes se entrelazaron y en vez del parque vio una habitación ricamente ataviada. Seguía sentada en el columpio. Las imágenes parecían hologramas.

En esa habitación, entre las sobras, vio a un hombre. Vestía de manera extraña. Hitomi lo reconoció al instante. Se paro del columpio y fue a su encuentro, pero, al ser un holograma lo traspaso. El hombre daba un paso para atrás con ademán de cerrar la cortina que estaba a ese lado de la cama pero tiro algo al suelo provocando un estruendoso sonido.

En la escena había un niño de no más de cuatro años en la cama. Inmediatamente fijo su vista en el pequeño que había despertado a medias.

El niño tenía unos grandes ojos verdes. De pronto empezó a sonreír.

-Papá…

Tanto Hitomi como aquel hombre lo miraron atónitos. El hombre se acerco un poco al chico como mirando un bicho raro. Hitomi por su parte también se acerco al niño. Al lado del hombre que lo miraba extrañado.

El niño miro a Hitomi a los ojos y sonrío abiertamente. Ella también le sonrío maternalmente y apunto al colgante que traía en el cuello el hombre.

-¡¡Mamá!!

El niño tomo el colgante y lo jalo hacia si mismo. Ese hombre no podía hablar, solo se saco el pendiente y se lo puso entre los dedos.

-Toma, esto era de mamá… te lo presto por hoy, tienes que cuidarlo mucho

-¡Papi!

El niño abrazo la mano de aquel y éste no pudo responder sin más que sonreír. Hitomi sonrió a su vez y le susurro al hombre:

-Van… este es nuestro hijo-El hombre sonrío al "oír" esto. Hitomi se quedo viendo como la escena se desarrollaba. De pronto el "holograma" empego a desvanecerse. Miro nuevamente al niño le dedico un "te quiero". Miro nuevamente al hombre que estaba a su lado y le susurro "te amo".

El "holograma" se desvaneció, pero ella no se entristeció, pues sentía que lo volvería a ver cuando ella quisiese. Volvió a su casa y se acostó en su cama. Esa fue una de las primaras noches en el año en las que dormía perfectamente bien.

Desde ese día empezó a comer regularmente. Veía a Val casi a diario, también a Van. Le preocupaba que el no la pudiera ver. El la extrañaba tanto que casi no lo podía contener, y era en esos momentos que ella lo abrazaba y le llenaba de besos, y le susurraba miles de "te amo" con la voz más dulce. Tal vez la escuchaba.

Poco a poco se normalizo. Para fin de ese mismo año ya había retornado a los estudios y al deporte. Yukari estaba encantada, pensó que ya todo se había resuelto. Pero no era así.

Seguía sin hablarle a su madre y a su hermana la ignoraba. Se auto convenció de que su madre era un demonio que no merecía el perdón, y de que su hermana no estaba tan mal. Hasta que sucedió.

Un día, como por arte de magia, todos sus ahorros habían desaparecido. En dólares se estimarían unos 47 o 50. Eran sus ahorros que luego pasaban a su cuenta en el banco. Esos eran de por lo menos dos o tres meses. Busco varías veces, pero sin resultado. Todo ese dinero no salió de su casa, ni de su escondite en varios meses y no había sacado plata.

Hitomi no querría ni pensar quien había sido.

Después de un tiempo, una noche cualquiera, llego su hermana llorando. Hitomi pensó que estaría tan ebria que no podría ni recordar donde esta, pero estaba sobria. Lloraba tanto que parecía no parar nunca.

Ella se acerco y sin ninguna delicadeza le pregunto que le pasaba. Se quedo callada un buen rato hasta que Hitomi le grito que se fuera, no tenía ganas de verla ebria de nuevo. Ella empezó nuevamente a llorar. Hitomi se aburrió y se tiro en la cama. Su hermana la siguió hasta la cama y la abrazo.

Hitomi no pudo resistir el gesto y la abrazo tambien.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos chicas y, cada mañana, nos colábamos en la cama donde mamá?-Hitomi le acariciaba la cabeza como a un gatito

-…-

-o de esa vez que yo le saque sin querer el pelo a tu muñeca, y para reponerlo me corte un mechón de pelo y se lo puse con scosh-una carcajada salió de la boca de ambas.

-Mamá nos regaño a las dos

-Sí

-¿Eras feliz?

-creo que sí…

-¿Y ahora?

-…-

-Todo esta tan mal… sabes… todo esta tan mal

-Es como si nos hubiéramos salido de control.

-¿Tu me quieres hermana?

-Sí… ¿Y tu? ¿Me quieres?

-Tú sabes que sí…

Reino el silencio.

-Hay veces en las que quiero desaparecer… pero no puedo… por algunos momentos

-Yo también quería desaparecer, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, antes no tenía fuerzas para nada.

-¿Y ahora si?

-Sí, ahora sí tengo más fuerzas hermana

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?… yo también quiero descansar, dime donde puedo hacerlo

-Solo apareció el sentido de mi vida… creo que ya tengo un camino (pensam) Val, Van

-Hermana…

-Sí…-le acaricio nuevamente el pelo haciéndole rulitos en las puntas

-Ya no quiero más problemas… no quiero que nada más salga mal. Ayúdame hermana

-¿Cómo?

-No se… solo ayúdame…-lentamente se quedo dormida en los brazos de Hitomi.

-Esta bien… todo esta bien.

Hitomi casi no durmió, paso buen parte de la noche pensando como la podría ayudar. Ella no savia ni cual era su problema así que decidió preguntarle en la mañana, pero algo la incomodaba.

Se levanto muy temprano y paso por la pieza de su madre. Su padre se fue al saber lo que había pasado y ella no lo culpaba, le gustaría que las hubiera llevado pero no era posible. Vio a su madre mientras dormía. Se quedo muy sería. Vio una foto de ella y su hermana años antes, estaban junto a su madre. Sonreían.

-¿Por qué tuvo que cambiar mamá… Por qué?

Salió de la casa a comprar unas cosas que faltaban para el desayuno. Levanto la vista y vio la luna. No era tan común ver la luna y el sol juntos, pero aun así algunas mañas se veía a la luna por su lado, más blanca y pequeña que de costumbre, y al sol, grande y majestuoso ya completamente visible.

Sonrío.

-Val-chan, Van-san, Buenos días.

Llego a su casa con dos bolsas. Su hermana la esperaba en el portal de la casa.

-Te fuiste.

-Sí… pero volví

-Temí que no volvieras

-Yo siempre te ayudare, no te dejare sola cuando me necesites, por eso somos hermanas.

-Hai… Hitomi…

Ya entraban en la cocina y Hitomi se preparaba a cocinar algo cuando su hermana hablo.

-Hitomi… no me preguntaste por…

-¿Por qué?

-Ayer…

-¿Qué es lo que te acongoja?

-Sí…

-Yo pensé que si tú querías decírmelo no tenía que preguntar. Yo no te quiero forzar a nada.

-Te lo quiero decir

-Entonces te escucho-dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó a su lado.

-Yo… al principió creí que lo controlaba ¿sabes?, pero… yo me divertía y era bueno… pero no me olvidaba. Me sentía culpable después de hacerlo. Y prometía no hacerlo más. Hasta juraba y renegaba. Pero siempre volvía, no me era difícil. Fue como un escape falso, una tela de mi soledad, y seguía ahí. Por favor. No me odies. No me trates diferente, sigue siendo mi hermana- empezó a llorar abrazada a hitomi-Por favor

-No te odio.

-¿No?

-No te voy a marginar, ven, gracias por confiar en mi

-Gracias por escucharme… te quiero.

-Yo también… eso que te persigue…

-¿Te lo tengo que decir?

-Si quieres que te ayude necesito saberlo…-su hermana se sonrojo y apretó el abrazo, luego de unos momentos hablo en un susurro.

-Tomar-Hitomi no entendió mucho y hasta que su cerebro empezó a funcionar

-El alcohol-su hermana asintió

Hitomi abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo a su hermana y se puso a pensar. Recordó un reportaje de esos en las revistas para mujeres… de esos cebollentos y medios telenovelicos sobre una familia en la cual las dos hijas eran alcohólicas. Se acordó que habían internado a las hijas en una casa de acogida y ayuda. La solución no le agradaba, pero era la única que venia a su mente.

Se la comento a su hermana y ella la vio con miedo.

-Es lo único que se me ocurre… no se que más hacer…-su hermana reprimió un grito-¿podemos tratar?

-Hai-forzó una sonrisa a lo que hitomi se enojo.

-No me mientas así, no quiero verte triste, pero tampoco quiero verte simulando felicidad-su hermana asintió y empezó a llorar de nuevo.-Ya, ya… todo estará bien

Llamo al numero que salía en la agenda de teléfono. Se señalaban tres lugares. El tercer lugar pareció el indicado. Ya eran las once de la mañana. No despertaron a su madre y salieron hacía el lugar.

A las tres estaba todo arreglado.

Hitomi volvió sola en el auto pensando como todo se movía vertiginosamente. Faltaban unos diez minutos para llegar a su casa y paro en seco. Se estaciono donde pudo y se puso a llorar. Se bajo del auto llorando y camino un buen rato así. Pensando en que todo era mejor antes de irse a Gaia. Todo era culpa de Gaia, si ella nunca hubiera ido, jamás hubiera pasado esto.

Y era mentira. Ella lo sabía también. Lo pudo haber sabido antes o después. No hubiera importado. Pero era reconfortante saber que alguien tenía la culpa y no una incógnita que la formaban todas y cada una de las personas.

Llego a un parque y se sentó en el columpio. Estaba vació. Un "holograma" aparece.

Es un hombre, cansado. Solo.

-El tiempo huele al piso de tu casa, los años son las telarañas.

El hombre miro el vació. Un niño llega y el hombre lo saluda y le dice algo. "sal". El niño se va.

-Yo siempre te deploro, acompañante del silencio, dime que clase de vida llevas.

El hombre se acerca a hitomi y se sienta en una silla al lado de ella. La mira y le sonríe. Ella le trata de tomar la mano, pero lo atraviesa.

-Ay, veces que creo que llevas una buena vida, me destruyen-lagrimas empiezan a caer-Quiero que seas miserable como los ojos que porto-el trata de secarle las lagrimas pero traspasa su rostro-Quiero que seas miserable y me entiendas.

Del rostro de el también empiezan a caer lagrimas. La trata de abraza y calla. Después de un tiempo los dos dejan de llorar y la ilusión se rompe.

Llego a su casa aturdida y cansada. Ya eran las cuatro.

Su madre la esperaba en la sala, y cuando la oyó le pidió que le diera una explicación.

-Ella se fue por un tiempo. Estaba mal, pero la van a ayudad

-¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

-¿Desde cuando te importamos tanto?

-Desde que nacieron y antes.

-aun que no se nota…

-¿Qué quieres que haga para que me perdones?

-No puedes hacer nada.

-Yo las quiero… por favor, perdónenme.-Su madre empezó a llorar. Nunca la había visto llorar, y ese gesto le apretó el corazón

-Tú no sabes lo que hiciste, rompiste esta familia

-Yo intente, pero no podía ser feliz, no lo era. Algún día lo entenderás

-No me sirve "algún día"…

-…-

-Mejor me voy…

-No

-¿?

-¿Dónde está tu hermana... que le paso?

-Ella es descubrió que tenía un problema y lo estamos tratando de resolver. Ahora te toca a ti.-después de decir eso salió de su casa.

Pasaron algunos meses así. Ya no solamente hitomi llamaba a van. También Van la llamaba cuando se sentía solo. Realmente nunca se separaron.

La hermana de Hitomi avanzaba lento y la tenía preocupada. La veía constantemente y no perdían contacto. Pero con su madre lo perdió totalmente. Ambas se evitaban mutuamente. Los días se hacían interminables y Hitomi no paraba de rezar:

-Vida pasajera ya te quedas otro poco, más atrás, más atrás, más atrás y me dejan.

Quisiera parir el sufrimiento que llevo en mi alma y divorciarme de la locura que acometo cada día

Ya pasaban dos o tres años. Ese día su madre insistió en acompañarla. Ella no podía negarse. Después de todo era su madre.

Las tres estaban en la cafetería. En silenció incomodo. Hasta que su madre les hablo.

-Yo no quería hacerles daño. Nunca pensé en hacerles daño-Ambas se quedaron calladas-pero yo no soportaba más tiempo. No soportaba la monotonía, la presión… ya no había comunicación y no soportábamos… se que no hay excusas, si solo pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, pero no puedo.

-¿Por qué nos dice esto ahora?

-Por que no soporto tenerlas tan alejadas… les esta haciendo mal a ustedes y a mi tanto rencor. Hay que superar esto, como familia y si yo no puedo aceptar mi error y pedir disculpas esto nunca se solucionará. Quiero que sea como antes

-Es imposible

-Pero podemos tratar… juntas, de nuevo.

-…-

-Yo… te he extrañado mamá-empezó a llorar

-Yo tan bien hija mía-la madre abrazo a su hija mientras hitomi miraba.-¿Y tú… me perdonarías?

-Ya no confió en ti…

-Te juro, hija mía, que lo haré mejor… por favor… intentémoslo.

-Por favor hermana… nuestra madre es tan humana como todos… si a mí me perdonaste, por favor perdónale su error

-¿Por qué estas de su lado?

-Por que yo extraño a la familia de antes, al amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro… ella nunca nos dejo de amar por más errores hiciéramos, yo también la perdono

-…-Hitomi recordó su infancia y todos esos momentos-¿de verdad lo lograremos?-su madre se acerco y la abrazo

-No se… pero si tratamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, tal vez lo podamos lograr.

-Mamá-Hitomi empezó a llorar como su hermana, quien empezó de nuevo y se abrazo a Hitomi. Su mamá también, pero de felicidad.

Costo muchos meses y un año completo recobrar un poco de la confianza perdida. Después de ese tiempo la casa empezó a parecer más un hogar que un campo de guerra como antes. Luego de unos meses su hermana pudo ir con ellas nuevamente.

Hitomi ya llevaba más de un año en la universidad estudiando una carrera que le serviría para el futuro más que por gusto propio.

Muchas veces, desde ese día, aparecieron problemas, Su madre quedo cesante por casi todo un año que hitomi tubo que congelar, pero con paciencia y esfuerzo supieron salir adelante, hitomi tenía un empleo que le ocupaba gran parte del día, su hermana uno de medio tiempo y su madre otro que también ocupaba gran parte del día. Se mudaron y vendieron algunas cosas. Pero no todo estaba tan mal. Se tenían mutuamente, tenían una familia y un hogar donde regresar, un plato de comida y una cama cómoda. No tenían nada de que quejarse.

Eran esos los meses en que Van la acompaña. Eso la reconfortaba. Ellos nunca se habían separado, pero ella quería tenerlo en frente a él y no a un inmaterial. Le desesperaba tener que verlo así. A Van también. Pero Hitomi sabía que no podía dejar a Val, y ella no podía dejar a su familia. Cada uno atado a su mundo.

Luego de ese tiempo, su madre encontró trabajo, pero no ganaba tanto como el anterior, así que conservaron la casa actual y algunas cuentas. Hitomi se apuro por salir de la universidad, apenas se gradúo fue a buscar trabajo. Su hermana ya había entrado a la universidad y estaba estudiando muy duro para no perder ningún año.

Entre su madre y Hitomi pudieron mantener la casa y pagar de apoco las deudas. Por fin salían de todo.

La hermana de Hitomi salió de la universidad y empezó a trabajar. Ya todo estaba bien, habían podido con todo y se sentían felices y orgullosas de ello. Cada día agradecían a dios por todo.

Ese día ella estaba haciendo un viaje hacía Hiroshima por asuntos de trabajo. Era su ultimo trabajo en esa empresa, al día siguiente firmaría un buen contrato con una compañía diferente a medio día. No estaba muy emocionada al respecto, lo único que cambiaría sería el plazo de maternidad, lo demás era muy parecido al contrato anterior.

Abrió al máximo las ventanas para sentir el aire del campo. Había salido muy temprano y le estaba entrando sueño. Llego a su destino a las 2:00pm. Había tenido que recorrer como 500 km para asistir a una conferencia donde estarían todos los jefes importantes y otros no tanto. La conferencia había empezado ayer, pero la presentación de su área se presentaba ese día a las 5 de la tarde. Ella había pedido un permiso especial para faltar a la primera parte del evento por el cumpleaños de su hermana, lo que hizo que la compañía le negase el avión.

La conferencia fue larga y horrorosamente FOME. Casi se quedo dormida al menos tres veces. Luego de las presentaciones dieron una comida tal que se quedo hasta las 10:00pm, luego se fue hasta Tokio, pero cuando ya le faltaba poco más de 1 hora para llegar, no pudo más y la venció el sueño, durmiendo ni bien, ni mucho. Ya eran las 5:00am, cuando despertó, no tenía ningún apuro en llegar a Tokio para firmar el contrato. Partió en su auto recorriendo lo poco que faltaba para llegar a su casa. Dejo el auto afuera y entro en silencio a la casa. Dejo sus cosas y salió a dar un paseo, todos en su familia dormían. Ahí fue cuando lo vio. Un holograma apareció a su alrededor. Veía como Val le relataba lo sucedido con Selene al pequeño Vargas, luego, se veía en la pieza de Van y lo escuchaba. NA: en Gaia y en la tierra el tiempo no pasa a la misma velocidad, el margen de error es de medio día más o menos, por eso a veces se topan y otras no (¿Por qué?, POR QUE ES MÁJICO XXXDDD)

-Hitomi… ven pronto

Se cayeron dos lagrimas de los ojos de Hitomi. Ya no soportaba más. Su madre y su hermana estaban bien, no era que si ella no estaba su mundo se caía. Ya no tenia nada más que hacer. Y grito, grito muy fuerte

-Van… yo no puedo ir sola, pero si tu vienes por mí. ¡Por favor, ven por mí como la primera vez!

El la miro y sonrío con seguridad.

-Voy por tí, Hitomi- y salió de la habitación.

En ese momento el holograma desapareció. Hitomi no se preocupo.

-----En Gaia:

Por los pasillos del castillo Van corrio cual alma que lleva el diablo. Sonreía y no pensaba en nada más que abrazar a Hitomi. Por el camino se quito esa ataviada capa, la chaqueta y cuando llegaba a la torre más alta se quito por ultimo, la camisa. Los guardias que estaban de turno no alcanzaban si quiera a ver de quien se trataba. Y así llego a la torre más alta, desde la cual salto desplegando sus alas.

Se sentía bien volar. El aire frío contra su cara y torso que se calentaban lentamente por el sol. Cerro los ojos y deseo. Deseo abrazar a Hitomi, deseo besarla, deseo llamarla, deseo…

Y ella también deseo. Deseo con todo su ser.

Solo se vio un destello.

Solo fue un parpadeo, y van ya estaba en el cielo de Tokio, sintiendo ese mal olor que traía el smog y las industrias. Más por su instinto que por su vista, descendió.

Hitomi no lo podía creer. Cada uno se miraba desde una distancia corta pero irrompible. Cada uno tenía miedo de que el otro desapareciera al contacto.

Unas lagrimas cayeron por los ojos de Hitomi. Se las limpió rápido, para que el no las viera, pero fallo. El se acerco lentamente, y ella hizo lo mismo.

Solo faltaban centímetros para juntarse y el los acorto con un simple abrazo. Uno de verdad.

Hitomi lo abrazo muy fuerte. Estaba muy feliz, y el también. Aun que decirlo sobra de más.

Van corto por un momento el abrazo, con una de sus manos levanto la barbilla de ella y antes de que ella siquiera dijera algo, la beso.

-Ven conmigo Hitomi. Vamos a casa.

-Hai-no podía parar de sonreír. No quería despegarse de Van pero sentía que debía hacer algo antes… solo le vasto un momento para acordarse de su madre y hermana-Van, espérame un segundo… yo no me puedo ir sin despedirme de mi familia-Van sonrió comprensivamente. La abrazo más fuerte, respirando su suave aroma una vez más y la dejo ir.

Hitomi tomo de la mano a Van y caminar así un rato corto hasta llegar a la casa de Hitomi. Ella entro con Van, silenciosamente pasaron por todos los pasillos hasta llegar a la pieza de ella. Saco en una mochila unas pocas cosas útiles (esos pequeños lujos modernos) y, en un casett viejo que ya no usaba gravo un pequeño mensaje para su familia (¡¿quien quiere papel si se puede gravar?!)

Cuando termina la grabación la deja en la mesa de la cocina junto a una nota que dice "escúchenme, Atte. Hitomi". Ellos alcanzan a cerrar la puerta mientras Hitomi oye el despertador de su hermana y el grito que le sigue.

Una lagrima cae por sus mejillas. Las iba a extrañar.

En ese momento Van la abraza por la espalda, una sensación tibia la llena. Solo le hecha una mirada más a su casa. Solo una.

En solo un parpadeo ya no hay nadie en esa esquina. Solo se vio una pequeña luz.

(se escucha el sonido del botón de una radio seguido por el de una cinta corriendo)…¿Hola? Bueno… mm… me siento rara hablándole a una radio, pero creo que es el mejor medio para decirles esto, es un poco complicado, realmente, perdón por no decirles a la cara pero no me queda mucho tiempo. Bueno, yo, ustedes no me verán más por la casa, por que decidí que me iría de este país y continente. Ustedes no lo saben pero, yo no me puedo quedar aquí… yo he su sufrido mucho y debo -merezco- ser feliz y creo que seré feliz a su lado, lejos de aquí. No se exactamente a que país nos dirigimos, van a ser varios. No podre llamarlas no ni escribirles por varios motivos, pero no es que me haya olvidado de ustedes ni las haya dejado de querer, solo (sollozos). Bueno. Las quiero mucho, no me gustaría que sufrieran por mi culpa… yo seré feliz y quiero que ustedes también lo sean. No me olviden, como yo no las olvidaré a ustedes. No se que más decir, por que las palabras sobran. De el diré que es bueno y sincero, no me haría daño jamás y… me quiere como yo a él.

Adiós mamá, adiós hermana. Que el cielo las proteja y les de surte, como me la da a mí.

Las quiero mucho… Adiós… (de nuevo se escucha el sonido de una cinta corriendo, pero esta vez el botón se desaprieta solo al llegar el fin de la cinta.)

--------------------------------------------------------------

28/11/2004-17/12/2004

Este me demore menos que el otro, es que ya salí del colegio y me tocan vacaciones hasta marzo. Solo me faltan mis notas y seré una alumna de ultimo año de colegio (he!!!!!!).

Voy a aprovechar estas vacaciones para descansar y leer a ver si me culturizo un poco y también, tal vez, limpie mi pieza que esta hecha un asco, (mi nana dice que hay un criadero de arañas pollito en mi pieza (y yo no lo niego!)) pero me da lata (la Pereza mi vence).

Bueno, nos vemos en el prox capitulo! :

Chau!

Pd: Dejen rewiu!!!! Porfis!!!

Pd2: Quiero mi agenda 2005 "muy elegante"!!!


	10. Perdon! gomengomen

Hola, perdón por no haber actualizado hace mucho (ya van como 4 meses) pero es que he tenido mis razones. En diciembre salí a vacaciones de verano y realmente no tuve ni un segundo para escribir. Llego marzo con las clases, yo pensé que en los buenos momentos de ocio podría escribir, pero al ser mi ultimo año en el colegí he debido esforzarme más, no solo en las clases si no en el estudio para la PSU (prueba para ingresar a la universidad) que daré a final de año. Pero eso no me bloqueo del todo y empecé con el capitulo dejándolo a la mitad más o menos solo para que mi padre lo borrara "por error" junto con los de mas datos.

No voy a dejar la historia, apenas me salga un hueco en mi agenda me pondre a escribir, pero hasta entonces habrá que esperar.

Gracias por comprender.

ATTE

Naoko Misumi


	11. Pacto de almas

(Fan fiction esta raro y no me pone las "-" del dialogo así que tendran que esforzarse por leer, yo ya no pude hacer nada. Perdon U.U.)

"Veo tu cara como la primera vez, tus ojos me penetran como, aquella vez, tu alma se fusiona lentamente con mi cuerpo.

Y solo repetimos mientras caemos cada vez mas profundo con un sentimiento de confianza.

El miedo me comía las manos, mis pies se hundían el la desolación¡fue solo un sueño¡fue solo un sueño! Ya desperté de la oscuridad".

Pacto de almas.

El aire de la mañana se apoderaba de la habitación desde el hueco de la ventana. Su pesada frialdad llenaba todo los rincones.

Una figura se movía por la pieza de un lado a otro preparando, ordenando. Cuando todo estuvo listo la figura se sentó y abrió una botella del mas exquisito vino, que perfumo de inmediato la estancia, ganándole al húmedo olor a tierra que traía la madrugada.

Tomo dos tragos pequeños y se quedo observando el vació. Su mirada estaba entre lo melancólico y lo trágico, su boca trazaba una línea insensible a través de su rostro que solo acrecentaban su tono.

Su inmovilidad la rompía su mano izquierda que jugaba con el corcho de la botella paseándolo por toda su mano y tocándolo con la punta de sus dedos, cualquiera hubiera dicho que ese era su único signo de vida. La mano derecha, por el contrario le hacia parecer una escultura de mármol esculpida con la más grande precisión, ahí, sosteniendo su cara cansada. Su actitud era tan romántica y acongojada que dan ganas casi de llorar.

El ruido del reloj generaba una tensión acrecentada por el ruido del corcho en su mano.

Todo el movimiento de Allen paro.

Te estaba esperando-dijo el rubio secamente

Que amable caballero de shezar-respondió una voz que llegaba de las sombras-no me lo esperaba… bueno, primero he de explicar que ayer me refería…

No me repitas lo que yo mismo, por propio razonamiento y entendimiento ya e comprendido-dijo bruscamente-ya se cual es el plan, primero matar al rey y luego devolverlo a la vida, libre ya de su enfermedad.

Veo que has entendido muy bien, cualquiera diría que por ser un caballero tan belicoso no sabría mucho de la santa Sofía N.A: Sofía en latín sabiduría, referencia al error que cometieron al traducir el nombre de la catedral de santa Sofía en Constantinopla que es "de la santa sabiduría"; aquí nombran filosofía como sinónimo de razonamiento, cada día me sorprendes más Allen Shezard-rió de forma estruendosa a lo que el caballero frunció el ceño

Cuando la voz paro de reír, tomo la palabra

Hace algún tiempo oí hablar de un grupo de sabios habían escapado con vida de la caída del imperio de saigbaj estableciéndose en distintos puntos de Gaia. Esos sabios tenían el poder suficiente, según lo que e oído, para revivir a los muertos sin ningún problema… Tu eres uno ¿o me equivoco?

Realmente me sorprende tu perspicacia caballero, me sorprende de gran manera-rió nuevamente- has acertado claramente

En ese caso¿Por qué me estas ayudando en esto¿Cuáles son tus motivos?

Pero Allen Shezard¿acaso eres tan suspicaz como perspicaz, lo hago para ayudar a unos cuantos desesperanzados. Esto es lo único que resta por hacer en mi vida luego de tanta destrucción…-hizo una pausa- aunque no se si mi intervención realmente ayude… después de curar al rey todo seguirá su curso habitual y no te habré ayudado en nada.

Allen se sorprende por este comentario y responde rápidamente.

Creí que estabas al tanto del trato, si recuperamos la salud del rey nosotros…

¿Seguirán juntos como amantes¿escondiéndose, ocultando su amor, eso no es muy diferente a ahora.

Pero…

Pero el rey siempre se interpondrá… ¡quien sabe lo que va hacer como siguiente paso, aunque me lo imagino, puede que haga una guerra contra… haber… Fanelia, sí, Fanelia. Te manda a ti encargado de unos 500 o 1000 hombres y en el camino ocurre un accidente y la mayoría de los hombres mueren, entre ellos, el valiente capitán Allen Shezard. Solo eso bastaría. Nuestra vida, la de los hombres, es muy fácil de terminar.-Allen no contesto nada, se limito a hacer silencio- lo mejor sería matar al rey para que no molestara más-el corazón de Allen se acelero-con eso terminaría su reinado y todos podrían ir hacia un futuro más brillante-el corazón corría como un caballo desbocado. Antes de que la voz continuara, el rubio lo interrumpió

Concentrémonos en el plan. La guardia del rey esta compuesta por dos grupos. El primero cuenta con 13 soldados en el pasillo y 3 en la antecámara. El rey está solo en su pieza. De los soldados del primer grupo, 7 de ellos son de elite y los demás son de puesto alto. En la antecámara están los mejores de todos. Suman en total 16 soldados.

Es muy simple en ese caso.

¿simple? Son 10 soldados de excelencia y otros 6 de apoyo. Es prácticamente imposible hacerlo solo

Claro, **solo, **pero tú me tienes a mí y eso te da muchos puntos extras. Te voy a decir lo que debes hacer. Te voy a dar una botella con un contenido azules que vaciaras en pasillo formando una línea recta. Tú te pondrás al lado opuesto de los guardias en la línea, de modo que quedes mirándolos de frente. Espera un minuto y luego cruza la línea. Los guardias estarán dormidos. Para los guardias de la antecámara realiza la misma acción, traza con el contenido de la botella una línea paralela a la puerta -lo más cerca posible- y ponte en el lado opuesto de la línea, espera otro minuto y podrás entrar sin percances. De esta forma tendremos de veinte a cuarenta minutos… y en cuanto al rey, vierte una botella con un liquido dorado-que yo te proporcionare- en forma de circulo alrededor de la cama del rey, luego lo tendrás que ahogar, por ningún motivo uses una espada, el menor tajo haría que fracasáramos.

Es bastante simple, pensé que sería más complicado…

No estas acostumbrado a elegir la mejor forma de hacer las cosas

¿Cuándo lo llevaremos a cabo?

Mañana en la tarde. Luego de las visitas de rutina el rey se queda solo por varias horas ¿no es así?

Sí, entonces mañana.

Nos vemos Allen Shezard… piensa en lo que te dije-la voz se fue haciendo más difusa hasta desaparecer en el silencia. Allen estaba rojo de ira por las últimas palabras. El no era un asesino… al menos eso creía el.

En la habitación más hermosa del palacio una mujer se pinaba su largo pelo rubio con gran esmero. Cantaba a media voz una canción que había escuchado hace tiempo.

Perdón por interrumpir, toque la puerta tres veces pero no me respondiste así que entré

No tienes por que disculparte hijito mío, soy tu madre, no tienes que tomarte tantas molestias-una sonrisa calida y sus brazos abiertos para que el niño la abrazara-vamos, no por ser hombre o ya no ser un niño debes dejar de mimar a tu madre-Var-kun se acerco y abrazo a su madre con afecto-¿me puedes peinar hijo mío, así como yo lo hacia cuando eras un niño?

Sí madre-tomo la peineta y acaricio el pelo de su madre con ella repetidas veces, suave. Al cavo de un rato de un rato hablo nuevamente.

Se que querías una mujer, y yo soy hombre… se que nunca quisiste a un hijo y aquí estoy… Perdóname madre, por favor-unas lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos-prometo ser mejor, es que nunca supe hasta hoy lo triste que-su madre lo interrumpió

Calla.

Muchas lagrimas como lluvia caían por los ojos de Milerna al igual que por los de su hijo.

¿Quién te a dicho esa blasfemia querido Var-kun?

Ayer hoy a unas esclavas comentarlo. Tu querías una niña, "eso es lo que quieren todas" según dijo la mujer, para enseñarle y hacerte compañía, también dijeron que debía odiarse por traer al mundo un varón que usaría el trono del rey que tanto odias… Lo otro me lo dijo el rey Driden. Me dijo muy claro, y tiene razón. Yo solo vine par estorbarte madre, pero yo nunca quise

Milerna se paro y fe donde su hijo, lo abrazo y lo lleno de besos

Nunca careas lo que te diga Draiden, hijo mío, el solamente vive del odio y no puede brindar nada más que eso. Yo nunca quise una mujer por que si era así no tendría como pretejerla, la dejaría a merced de Driden y estaría sufriendo el doble, pero tu eres fuerte y vas a ser aun más, se que puedes superar cualquier cosa que pase y no necesitas de mi preocupación… hijo mío, antes de tenerte en mis brazos nunca supe ni que existía esta dicha que siento. Si soy feliz es por que te tengo a ti y a tu padre cerca mío.

¿No me odias?

Nunca… ¿tu me quieres, a pesar de lo que te e hecho, de nacer en un lugar de odio, sin padre ni sosiego?

Sí madre, te quiero. Tú debes saber que siempre te querré. Te lo juro.

continuará-----------------------------------------------------

Este capitulo fue más corto que los potros por la falta de tiempo e inspiración que me a azotado y por que me baje el Breath of Fire IV, un juego para pc que es buenísimo y me hace acostarme todos los días a las 12 de la noche, toy viciada U.U…

El prox capitulo espero subirlo pronto, así yo no les hago esperar más.

Bueno, me despido tratando de apurarme en el prox capitulo.

Naoko Misumi

16-4-05


End file.
